


Star Wars: The New Order

by ENC95



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aliens, Ben Solo isn't dead, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Memory Loss, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, New Jedi Order, New Planets, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Siblings, Redeemed Ben Solo, Scavenger Ben Solo, The Force, ben is a brother kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: Waking on Junker Planet with no memory Ben Solo finds himself in the strange new world of Zotare with only a name on his lips, Rey. His only alli is Rivet a child scavenger with whom he finds a deep connection.  However, Zotare and the Barons who control the moon are dangerous to Ben and his young charge. As Ben recovers his memories with the help of a few ghost he waits. Across the galaxy Rey Skywalker is building the new Jedi Order. As rebles bring her in force sensative children her connection to Ben gets stronger. Unable to leave the children in her care she sends Poe and Finn to bring Ben back.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ben Solo isn't dead to me and the last movie left a lot answered. Also I like the idea of Ben being a older brother to someone. Poe and Finn are in relationship if you don't like that doom on you.

Turning over there is pale sunlight illuminating the room the man groaned. He was on a bed a thin mattress with blankets piled over his body. He has a name closing his eyes his name what was it, thinking back he saw many places some beautiful with lush green forest and endless oceans that warm hom much better than the blankets around him. Others are dark snowy caverns, or a red wood the pain and anger causes him to shutter at the half memory. Why was he searching what was so important that he didn’t fear death. He was looking for someone, Rey. 

“Rey?” The voice, his voice is barely audible but it carries like a whisper on the water it travels farther then he knows across the galaxies.

Sitting up he looks down his chest is well defined hands are rough calloused in some places. who ever he was he was used to being active in what he didn’t know was the pilot? That sounded right he could fly but where? How did he go how did he get here? Standing his legs protested at being used he moves over to the window. 

This planet is cold the window is cold in the shadows there are patches of snow, the paths are muddy. There isn’t any green anywhere only piles of junk, old ships with holes blasted in half or burt cargo barges. He watches as groups of people spark off great sheets that fall to waiting groups. All of them seem to be dressed in heavy wool’s with thick boots. Looking to the sun in the sky there is just one is shining its last rays. A large planet is also in the sky is in the sky too it glitters with green compared to the dull gray ground it looks like jewel just out or reach. 

Farther out he see stacks of smelting plants turning the scrap metal into new steel. Turning back to room he’s in. This is an old imperial barracks, any officers quarters bracing on the window he tries to hold on to how he knows this. It fades away like the setting sun. This is not his place he’s tall reaching up he touches the ceiling but doing so throws off his balance. He catches himself the room is scraped together the walls are made of mismatched steel in an attempt to keep warmth in. The chairs are battered into gray with burns in them from a laser blasters these were taken from fighter pods. In the small kitchen stove fire is burning it's the only source of warmth. Turning the knobs water doesn’t fall out to pieced together sink where pots and dishes are neatly stacked. Like everything else there old thrown away.

The door opens with a blast of cold air, a small figure enters looking to the bed then to the kitchen. He smiles or tires to smile at the owner of the house, “Hello.”

Pulling off scarf from her head she a child half his size in height and weight with fiery red hair, in the dull gray of the planet her hair is bright a beacon of warmth. Her ears are pointed like feline with high catlike facial features. Her pupils are very thin now she’s looking at him the same way he’s looking at her. Her skin is olive toned what little he can see is free of any fur the eye themselves are blue, like a bolt of lightning hitting the ocean. “Who are you?”

“I don’t know.” He watches as she slowly brings over packets and sacks setting on the metal table. He know there proteint srtips and rehyrating gluton powders “Where are your parents?”

Surely a child this young can’t be alone. “They left me at the collection center when I was a baby. Another scrapper took me in he’s gone now.”

“How old are you?”

Her eyes get wide with fear. “I’m not a woman yet.”

“No,” He says quickly as fear fills the room. She thinks he’s gonna hurt her, he would never hurt her. She’s special he doesn't know how yet but there is something about her eyes they’re captivating. “I don’t...I mean are you alone?”

Another nod, “I found you, in the yards the adults wanted to leave you for dead but I couldn’t.”

His face falls, “So you don’t know me?”

Her body tenses he knows that look she waiting to see if he’ll harm her. Reaching out his hand he tries to sound gentle. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Do you have a name?”

She shakes her head smiling. “Rivet.”

“Rivet huh?” At least she has a name. “What planet am I on?”

“Zotare isn’t a planet it a moon. Salinia,” She nods to the green planet in the sky. “That is the planet. The barons live there renting this moon out as a junkyard. The old empire made it a refinery scrap to military armor it was out of the way rebels left it alone mostly.’

The old empire he knows that part of history jedi and rebels stopped them. He knows that too, he knows this is a big part of his memory but a name or face is just out of reach. “And now?”

“Commercial starships but I don’t do that I’m a scrapper.” 

A bell sounds and she moves to curtain area he hadn’t explored. What he thought was a bedroom is a large water barrel quickly she turns on spicet. The water is brown, it smells brown too but Rivet pays it no mind she watches the barrel fill there are three colors green, yellow, and red. The line is just above green when the water stops. 

Turning back to him she smiles her ears perking up. “This is good.”

He comes over peeking over at the water its brown still with bugs floating on the top. “You can’t drink this.”

“Not right now,” She says looking at it with a fine mesh screen she skimms the top removing the scum and dead bugs. “But soon.”

Opening the cabinets there is one jar of milky white powder. Carefully she measures out a cupful. “This will make it safe to drink?”

Adding the powder the liquid bubbles sending the smell out clearing the water. Being able to see to the bottom where filter screen is in place. “The water has to set for thirty minutes before we can drink it.”

“Is this all you get for the day?”

“No,” She looks around. “This is a weeks worth.” His eye must get wide, she moves to reassure him. “Mick and made this together it will last us.”

A whole week it doesn’t look like it will last two days, he could drink it all right now. “How do I leave?”

Rivet huff out a laugh, “You can’t leave you have no money or rations to trade with that your not going to be able to get transmission out.”

“Who do I talk to about landing here.”

“The collection hub is where the repressive of the Barons are they can send a transmission but they won’t. I’ll take you there tomorrow for now you need to rest.” They way she’s talking about it she doesn’t think he’ll get far. Sitting down he watches as she unpacks the rations they aren’t enough to last the week. Not even enough for the two of them but she still uses a reserve of water to make a gray stew that tastes like sand.

He drinks it all in one gulp while Riv patiently drinks her portion. She looks at him, “Your not from here, that's for sure. Do you remember anything?”

“Rey.” Her name fills him more then protein stew. “She’s...I’m alive because of her.”

“You love her.” 

“Yeah.” There was more it was complex he know that they didn’t start that way reaching out he gets a pang of loneliness.

Her smile is full of sorrow she doesn’t know about love? No she was loved it's gone now Mick loved her. “Was Mick your Father?”

She blush her cat eye wide, “No one of my parents was Salinian but I’m half human they don’t…” Her hands tremble at the knowledge as she tries to drink her food. “They kill halfbreeds before there even born my Mother had me in secrete but left me at the collection hub. Mick said they found me outside one day crying they didn’t know what to think of me no one had ever seen a halfling.” did he brought me here taught me he wasn’t my father just the closet I had.”

He looks around there are small wire toys on a shelf ships and little toy animals “Did he build you those toys?”

That perks her up she brings down the toy explaining how they’d both made them. That Mick had taught her all kinds of skills to read and write even how build machines to on old tablet showing him drawings and designs of speeders and ships. “Mick was he was a fighter but war left him broken this was all the broken useless things end-up.”

He looks at the drawing if applied and refined these could be very good more than good they’re radical. “Does anyone else knows about this?”

Her face pales. “You can’t tell them.” She snatches the tablet away. “There was this guy his kid was smart like really smart could tell you to the millimeter how much fuel a ship needed. They took him away but they brought him back he couldn’t even tie his shoes.”

Rivet finishes her soup taking the dishes she coats them in blue powder then ties them together. “What is that?”

“Soap.” She opens the window letting in a cold blast she breathes in deeply. “The frost will be on them in the morning they’ll unfreeze forming up so that all I have to dry them off.”

|*|*|*|

Sleep comes easily to him but the dream is stranger than his waking. He in a garden a lush spread of green plants blooms bigger than his hand. A fountain of clear water spills down at the fountain is woman. She is delicate but radates power, she sense see him she smiles tears in her eyes. He runs to her but they both crash into a wall, invisible like glass he punches the glass but nothing happens. 

“Rey?” He calls to her she is pounding the glass to yelling at him. The two of them are fighting with all they have. The universe seems determined to have them apart. Pressing his head against the glass softly he calls out her name. “Rey.”

The soft word is more powerful than burt force causing a tiny fracture in the glass. She taps the glass causing more features on the glass. “Ben.”

Ben that’s his name he can’t remember anyone saying it but she did in wonderful hopeful voice that southing like warm tea. “Ben that’s me?”

Looking up she at him her eyes are brown orbs of wonder that he wants to sink into his salvation is there with her. She has sorrowful look she the one controlling this place the sky darkens. “You don’t remember?”

“I’m sorry I know you but I don’t.” Thunder crash across both their skies. “I love you I know that.”

The divide gets wider gravity is pulling them apart. “Ben stay where you are I’ll find you.”

|*|*|*|

Rivet is already awake when Ben wakes up he stays sitting up in bed thinking back to his dream. The garden was there, as a child he could see a tiny version of himself playing he couldn’t bring a name to the place but it was real. Rey was real she would be looking for him, she said to stay so he would.

“You okay?” Her ears are twitching listening to all the sounds of the open window. 

He pulls the blankets around himself. “Ben, my name is Ben.”

She rolls the name around, “Ben anything else any family name?”

Ben watches as she rehydrates the gulten while frying protein strips. “Just Ben for now. I think you were right the Barons won’t help.”

Rivet nods, she is in a long shirt her bare feet on the cold floor she closes the window. “Your starting to remember aren’t you?”

He nods, this place wasn’t his home he landed here. “Yes, but someone is looking for me. If I help you can I stay.”

Carefully she adds three more strips to the pan. “Of course.” She wouldn’t tell him but ever since Mickel died she’d been so lonely. The other Krews wouldn’t accept her because she was a halfbreed. “But you’ll have to work hard.”

“I can do that.” 

Her smile is wide. “Wonderful.” Once the strips are done she puts them in a container half for her half for him. Then she goes into metal trunk, pulling out struty but frayed pieces of clothing. “These where Micks clothes they might be a little big on you but they should keep you warm.”

Ben watches as she pulls on her layers he’s doubtful that she needs them. Breathing in deeply there is a scent to them. Pulling the heavy grey sweater over his head he feel the need to protect. Watching Rivet he knows the man who use to wear this protected her because she was special. He puts them on the muted green coat and pants do fit him loose in some places he’s her protector now. It feels right to be here with her since he has no memory of anything he has to go with the feeling. 

“Ben?” Rivet calling he looks up at her she dressed warmly to. “Come it's time to go.” 

Holding out half the bread and a thomas of water. “Sorry.”

She just giggles, “Where do go when look out that far?”

“I know don’t know.”

Opening the door she asks in only the way a child can. “Do you know anything?”

|*|*|*|

Rey is floating a few feet off the ground, after her dream she’s been reaching out to the force searching. “Hello Rey?”

She opens her eyes its not Ben is Leia. “I saw him he was alive your son.”

The General nods, as Rey stands. “He couldn’t leave you your his salvation but coming back is almost impossible. I thought I’d lose him again, we all tried to stop him but he’s.” She smiles at memory “Very stubborn.”

“Where is he?” Rey was on Ahch-To where Luke had taught her where their power was strongest. “He knew me but not himself.”

Sadly the woman nods, “There is a cost to everything my child, his price was his memories.”

A crushing force drops to her stomach, “But he knew my name?”

Reaching out a hand she feels warm like she made of light now. “He could hold on to one thing it was you it was always you.” Leia looks at the bright blue sky this place was powerful like bacon in a stormy night. “He has to find himself again, keep reaching out his powers will return to him if he proves himself.”

“Prove he save me what more does he have to prove to anyone.” She says forcing the tears to stay in. All that had happened was past if he died to save her wasn’t that enough.

“Not to me or to you or even the force itself.” 

“Ben has to prove himself to himself.” It makes no sense so it can be the only answer. “I told him to wait where he was.”

Leia nods, “Good when the time is right, he'll show you the way.”

With bright flash Leia disappears back to where she belongs as the ship enters the sky. Poe and Finn are back she walks down the worn path to the landing zone. She’d sent them out to find the children when Luke said he wasn’t the last Jedi it was a promise. One she’s sworn to keep, so with peace in galaxy she’d sent out the resistance fighters to find them. As of right now she had eleven small charges from ages seven to twelve. 

Poe is holding the hand of a small boy who is trying to look at everything his mouth open in a silent gasp. While Finn has girl on his hip she was buried in Finn’s neck he was supporting her with one arm his free hand intertwined with Poe’s other hand. She was happy that two where finding out how to be together. The boy is radeting wonder his power is raw but strong. He bows to Rey. “Master Skywalker my name it Tello.”

Taking his hand she leans down. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Is this the place where I learn?” He has grey eye blue eyes shining with hope. 

Rising a smooth rock from the ground she holds it for a moment then lets it drop but Tello catches it bring it to his own hand. Looking at Rey he holds it out to her, gently she close it around his hand. “These are your first steps.”

Cradling the rock he goes up the path to find his room. Rose was here she was Rey’s second in command in charge organizing just about everything. Rey stands smiling at the child still in the young arms. “And who are you?”

“Kya, Ma’am.” She young the youngest one yet not even five. She has blue skin smooth touch with black eyes. “I found them coming they’re warm.”

“You found them?”

A tiny nod, Poe explains. “We were about to make the jump when Finn said we forgot one. We had received a transmission but the message was interrupted I was ready to come back but Finn said we had to follow it. Good thing we did too.”

Finn puts his hand on Poe’s shoulder. “The orphanage had her separate in a cage force or not we couldn’t leave her.”

Kya puts her tiny hand on Rey, she saw two people fighting yelling from her eyes. One of them falls blood pooling from a thin cut on the head. The other crying leaving, the images move faster fear clouding her young mind there wasn’t a place for her. Holding the little hand Rey kiss it. “This is a place where you belong.”

The small mass reaches out for her Rey takes her in her arms hugging her. “No more cages?”

“No never again.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees the look in her eyes the fierce determination that say there is no stopping her. Finn is behind her shouting all the things that are wrong. “Rey there are hundreds of junker planets.”  
> “So?”  
> He sighs. “It would take you years to search them all. You have students now a new Jedi Order.”  
> She walks past Poe, he holds out his hand stopping Finn. “What's going on now?”  
> “Ben is mostly likely stranded on junker planet Rey whats to go after him, I’m trying to stop her.”  
> Poe watches as interest as the door to the holo-deck. “Your doing a great job, bub.”  
> Finn rolls his eyes, “Thanks, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates Will be in brust mostly on the weekends

“What's that?” 

Rivet slides off the speeder it was homemade from the other ships around. There is a symbol on the ship battered haul.”This is an old Imperial supply ship, I’ve been scrapping this since I was born.”

The symbol he thought it grease paint not part of the original paint. “This is your terroty?”

“This ship and whole league is as long as I bring in one piece of steel each day this land is mine what I find is mine to keep or trade.” She hands him a tool box touching the painted mark. “This is a Krew mark. Mickel and Me we were a Krew after today you’ll be part of my Krew.” She says with delight skipping ahead to the grease painted symbol has two large adult size hand prints along with a smaller child size one.

“How long as thing been here?” To take down a ship there would have to be a crew of two hundred at least this things been rusting for decades now.

“Mick said the war just ended. He built the speeder out of it along with some other parts. I made some upgrades of course but this.” She smiles at the ship. “I took my first steps here.”

“We’re going to strip it down just us.” He seen dozens of people working on ships.

She laughs as dimples form on her cheeks. “Yeah Krew’s are made of families some are almost fifty strong with Mothers and Fathers adult children and even grandchildren.” 

Ben wasn’t a scrapper, by the time the sun was high in the sky he was sweating his clothes layer by layer had come off. Rivet was a good teacher showing him how to strip the conduction weires. He liked the task it was easy he let his mind wander there were flashes of images he couldn’t name them but feel them. His childhood had been warm but he’s done something in his youth that cause darkness. Rey was his guide back to the light “Come on Ben think where is she?”

“Mick said that too much thinking distracts from the now.” Rivet says dropping heavy bolts that whistle past his ears. While he was safe in a harness capable of repealing down Rivet wasn’t watching her was fascinating. The way she moved it was like a cat her balance was amazing she could run and jump with an ease that was both natural and frightening. If she fell it would be to her death but she had no fear this was what she had confidence in. 

“Rey, she was in place that I knew but she wasn’t there at the same time.”

She jumps to the other side hanging from the ladder. “It sounds like a dream to me.”

“Dream can be more than what we desire.” He says repelling down to the ground. 

Collecting the scrap she takes a long drink from her thermos. Ben drink all his water hours ago. He looks at the planet, “If these Barons live on planet how did your parents meet?”

She holds out the last of her water. “There are places here where Barons and people meet the collection hub is one but the underground is another.”

“Underground?”

“A place where people fight and drink, gamble Baron men and women like to go there for...They go for company.” She divides the scarp tinto two piles.

“Why are dividing it you did most of the work?”

She rolls her eyes the hunger of the day getting to her along with annoyance that door will need a charge blast to open. “Your going to take this pile to the collection hub they’ll give you fair trade also it will give credit with the other scrappers. You go in front of me don’t act like you know me.”

He scanned her, “I thought they knew I was with you?”

“The scrappers do they don’t care,” She puts the haul on the speeder. “The Barons however do I’m a mark of shame to them a half breed.” Ben takes the controls when she offers them. He pilots it perfectly. “I’ve polluted their perfect bloodlines so they always give me less it's why the water is dirty too. Mick said before it came through clear.”

The collection hub is filled not just humans but races of all types many halflings are running around playing. They all look alike eye match or tone are similar, family. The word pulls on his heart. My family is gone.  _ No is ever gone, Ben _ . He turns a man is behind wasn’t the voice that just spoke to him. “Your the waste the girl found.”

“Ben, my name is Ben.”

“Nice haul a split no doubt.” He looks back to Riv who is looking around. Of all the people here she looks like no one. 

“Next.”

Ben turns coming face to face with a Baron a tall lean humanoid figure. Ear’s like Rivet with the same cheek bones but where her skin is olive tones there’s has fine animal like fur the face is sharper to bones higher up where as she had a more rounder face. The eyes are the same not blue but yellow. This one has a tail that impatiently swirls around him. “Hurry up, Boy.”

He puts the wires and bolts on the scale it wight four kilo’s total the Baron nods typing on screen a laser scans his face then a metal card with his face and number prints out in front of him. “Your collection is worth 86 points, move along.”

Ben looks at the card the picture is the first time he’s seen himself. He’s young twenty-six, the number pops in his head. He has brown eyes with black hair that seem to curl at the tips. His features are almost imdimatiding if he didn’t have that distant confused look. He was human though that much was clear even if nothing else was. Tracing his finger over the number he goes off to the side. Rivet moves up the line he looks at her with revolution. “Blood Mutt.”

She breathes deeply at the word the men behind her laugh. Setting the parts on the scale it weighs the same. The Baron types on the keyboard the number comes up, his feline face sours. “You collection is worth 53 points.”

Rivet holds out her card he swipes it along his console she take it back with the Baron still watching she walks past Ben to the tables where other scrappers are drinking. A droid come over takes her card sunning it across his mouth it then returns with a round of drinks the men drink she doesn’t. The Baron closes the weight station after the last man was awarded 98 points. He walks over to Rivet holding out his hand she puts her drink in his hand. He talks then the others leave. Ben comes over looking at her card the drinks had cost her much she now had 39 points. 

“Why?”

She sighed, “I’m a kid I can’t defend my territory Mick was a soldier the scrappers feared him but when he died his land was open to anyone who could claim it. I couldn’t defend it so I made a deal with Krew leaders around me.”

“It's called extortion.” His voice is thick with anger these men know she gets shorted on scrap but they take from her anyway.

“Standing she looks at his card. “I call it survival come on we have supplies to buy there’s one thing we need. I’m gonna get one thing but you have to stay back promise me you won’t interfere.”

Reluctantly promise her as she leads him through the hub. The stalls along the walls are mained by droids through steel gates. There’s protein packs, gulten powder, but also clothing and shoe stales. A medical station that has a line of people holding broken or bleeding limbs. Then there is richer area where bright fruits and sweet are on display children gazing longingly out at them. He sees a blue melon the taste of it on his lips but the memory of it fades before he can see it clearly.

Rivet take his hand pulling him back to now. “Come on Ben.”

He smiles at her she’s warm Baron blood must run hotter. “Where are we going?”

“We need a blast charge I can make it but we need explosive gel. Hand over your point ticket. He does so without question, trusting her this is in fact her world he was waiting. He watches as she approaches the stall. There is Baron at the gate the only other one he’s seen unlike the young man doling out point who is flowered robes of fine silk. This woman had a warrior look her stern face the black suit makes her yellow eye even more menacing. Those eyes are looking narrowly down at Rivet as her tail stiffens/

“Lady Undoa.” She bows lowly to the woman her voice measure with respect but also a hint of fear. 

‘Halfbreed,” The woman swats her hand letting Rivet rise. “Come forward I’ve seen you properly.”

Ben finds himself holding his breath with the rest of the men around him. They’re all watching he catches whispers. 

“Crazy kid.”

“She’s gonna die.”

“Like her father.”

The Baron takes her hands. “Huh not much Salinian in you no claws.” Her nails turn to pointed daggers pressing into her flesh. Rivet doesn’t wince or even make a sound the Baron press in harder drawing blood. Ben’s blood flows cold looking at the streams of red on her arms. He moves to step forward but a hand stops him. “She’s end you before you even get close.

The woman keeps a hand on her while her nail lightly tracing her face. “No markings or fur mostly unseemly.” She flicks a strand of redhair, Rivet stays still her breathing calm and even. “What do you want I’ sure you can afford anything here.”

Holding out the card she keeps her voice measured. “I need blast gel one pound.”

The Baron takes the card looking at it. “How long have you worked for this?”

“A long time M’lady.” Her eyes stay down has woman circles her. “Not much at all had you been born to my bloodline law or not I would’ve ended you.” 

She walks away she hands the card over to her droids. “Give the abomination her gel.”

|*|*|*|

Back at the house Ben cleans her wounds. "We should save water." 

"Did know she would do this?" The marks aren't deep but they are noticeable. Once the Baron left the hand released him and he’d gone to her wrapping her bleeding arms in the scarf. The other scrappers made a path for them as she stayed close to Ben side in pain but not shedding a single tear. 

Rivet looks at her arms. “I knew the price would be high I can take the pain.”

"You…" He holds her hands she'd kept her cool right until they got home. Then she cried into his chest acting like a child. He hadn't thought about it he hold her telling her it would be okay. There was a man who did the same thing when he was younger. "Your not alone now you can share the pain.”

“We got the gel that's what matters.”

He shakes his head his long hair hiding his face his deep voice is full of caring. “You matter to me. Why do we need blast gel?”

Gently he lays her down she yawns. “The ship's main power cord was damaged in an attack but the secondary fuel cells are still there. I found the way in last year but in order to get them out the outer doors to be opened. Removing them is a two person job I needed a second person to scrap enough for the gel.”

“Mickel was gone by then.” 

Her eyes are heavy with sleep she nods her breathing evening out. He sits on the bed rubbing her hand. “You remind me of him. He said that he’d done thing as soldier that haunted him. Maybe there are things that haunt you maybe it was is so bad you forget it on purpose.” 

“Maybe.” He says pulling blankets around her he stays awake sitting cross legged on the floor he starts thinking about his past. It was bright, he feels love a pure unyielding love he had a mother and a father. His mother her face it was troubled she had pressure all around her but she had joy too she when his father was there. 

“Ben.”

He opens his eyes she here her form is a blue hue almost see through. “Mother!”

She nods putting her finger to her lips as Rivet turns over. “Your doing so well, my son.”

He finds his dark eyes welling with tears. “I don’t know your name.”

“Ben, my lost boy you know me. The Force is strong with us it's alive you sacrificed for the one you loved.”

“I don’t remember anything, Mother but...I sense there was a great darkness in me I did. When I remember will I hate myself.”

She doesn’t answer him. “Oh Ben there is light and darkness in all of us you were in darkness but you found the light.”

Rey she was his light he has to find her but Rivet was important too he doesn't know how yet but the reason he’s on this cold moon has to do with her. His mother smiles she knows what he’s thinking about this. “She has a rare kind of compassion everyone else was content to let me die.”

“It’s true this child has to be protected can you do that for me my son?”

His tears fall of course he would even if she didn’t ask he would. “I will, I’ll take her with me.” 

“Good,” She puts her hand on his cheek. “And don’t worry about about your memories it will all come back to you when you need it.”

|*|*|*|

Finn was watching Rey her face twisted into annoyance. “Still nothing huh?”

She opens her eyes, sighing heavily. “Its like he there but I can’t reach him he’s...I don’t know.”

They sit on the cliff watching the waves crashing on the shore each thinking their own thoughts. The old huts where still here but on the western side of the island here was noise of buildings going up. He helps when and where he could mostly he told stories to the kids. Chewi had taken them this afternoon for navigation lesson. So, Finn found himself alone his feet had taken him here to his cliff where Rey meditaed. The silence was strange to him moments like this where rare for him growing up there was training, classes on weapons battle strategy and conditioning. With all that sleep was his only escape that was dreamless wonderful sleep that was always short. “He’s exhausted.”

Rey turns to him. “What?”

“It make sense right he has no memory or money. He’s with a what kind of work would he be doing.”

“The hard kind that doesn’t pay much.” She knows that work, physical labor that you do all day hoping to get enough so you can eat. Not a lot of time to meditate or even think beyond there is only now. Standing she moves to the landing pad where the falcon is waiting, Poe is doing a maintenance check.

He sees the look in her eyes the fierce determination that say there is no stopping her. Finn is behind her shouting all the things that are wrong. “Rey there are hundreds of junker planets.”

“So?”

He sighs. “It would take you years to search them all. You have students now a new Jedi Order.”

She walks past Poe, he holds out his hand stopping Finn. “What's going on now?”

“Ben is mostly likely stranded on junker planet Rey whats to go after him, I’m trying to stop her.”

Poe watches as interest as the door to the holo-deck. “Your doing a great job, bub.”

Finn rolls his eyes, “Thanks, love.”

Kissing his cheek, he takes his hand. “Come on, she’ll need us for this one.”

They find her in ships holo-deck listing all juncker planets she sitting down defeated as the list grows in front of her. Poe sits on her left “This is a long list.”

Finn on her other side. “Yeah it is.”

“He could be anywhere.” Her voice is thick with sorrow. The two men couldn’t imagine being separated by miles, let alone systems like Rey and Ben. Even if they both distrusted Ben he’d saved Rey who was their best friend.

Poe sighs standing he would regret doing this and swore that if he did Kylo Ren or Ben Solo he would punch in him the face. “A long list yes but we can eliminate some place right off hand.” Swiping off close system planets he explains. “These are to close anyone here would know his face.”

Finn agrees standing, “Yeah and these are first order outpost they would treat him like a king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no more for now comment I'll answer back


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure but Poe said if he’s see Kylo- Ben he’s gonna punch him in the face.”  
> This causes her to chuckle she would expect nothing else. “He gets one. Ben doesn’t remember much in fact I think he’s in your state of mind right now lost taking someone's hand.”  
> Standing he holds out a hand. “Come on Master Skywalker we’ll need to get some sleep we’ll leave in the morning.”  
> Putting her arms around the man she feels relief flooded through her. Finn would do what's right he morality might waver at times but in the end he always did what was right. “Thank you.”  
> As he slips back into the warm spot on his bed Poe lions nuzzling his neck not opening his eyes. “When do we leave?”  
> “In the morning, Rey says you get one punch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, three chapters in its gonna get more interseting I promise

Ben might have been a soldier or piot he seemed to know ships the word flying the very word made him smile. A memory dim lit in his mind of a man tall with golden hair flying a ship around a blue green planet. Little Ben watching a pair a hands at the controls, while a large bear creature explains the controls to him. This memory makes him happy because he remembers it fully. He knows the man is his father but like his mother he can recall his name or even the sound of his voice. Like a moving pictures there is no sound he feels the excitement of flying. Pure happiness that only a child can feel. Yet while this memory is wonderful there is an undercurrent of sorrow. 

He caused sorrow to a lot of people, maybe this was pence then. Being here hungry far from the woman he loved alone. His mother's voice remains. “ _ Your not alone.” _

Riv was somewhere she'd said that the parts to make a blast charge where laying around in their territory. When she'd said that they would be separate today he worried for her. She was touched by his concern but said she would be fine showing him knife hidden in her layers. His job was to scrap enough to get food for the night hunger he found was a powerful motivator. The gnawing in his stomach compelled him to agree. Hunger wasn’t something he was used to at all. Reaching for the wrench it flies to his hand from three feet away.

“Shit.” The shock of if cause him to drop it as light footsteps echo down the hall.

“Ben?” Its her she has worried tone to her voice. “Ben?”

Shallowing his fear he takes the wrench. “I’m here just dropped a wrench on my foot.”

There is look triumph on her face as she set has her pack down its full to the brim with parts “Come on, it's time to go.”

Yesterday they’d worked till sunset today however they had a few more hours of light part of him wanted to keep the other part was thankful to done working. He tugs out the last the reinforcing rod. “Is it a good haul?”

Carefully she examines the pieces pleased with it she smiles at him. “This is great.” 

She divides the haul letting him have most of it taking only enough to cover the drinks. They make it to the collection center the other scrapers are looking at their collection a few are wearing swols of disappointment. They’d been waiting all day for the halfbreed and her strange new guardian to return. To go after a power cell was the score of a lifetime. 

“No boom boom, Rivet we were all waiting for it.” This man is young around Ben’s age with gray rubber skin and large hands.

Rivet just rolls her eyes at him. “I still have to build a charge getting the gel was the easy part.”

They all get quiet her arms are still bandaged from yesterday. One of them a man with shaggy gray hair looks at Ben. “What this boy good for then?”

Pausing for just heartbeat she say “He can reach the high shelves.”

All the scrappers laugh even Ben smiles playfully at her. In the center more people watch as Ben takes his place in line he feels a sense of pride over his pile of junk. He had gone out for it worked hard too little by little he felt the dark part of himself slipping away. Sure he was hungry but he would eat tonight, he missed Rey but had Rivet who was more of a little sister then a lover not that Rey was his lover. He’d never had a sister or brother. The ghost didn’t tell him about his past that he had one, good or bad it didn’t matter to them so why should it matter to him. This was good he told himself as he moved up in the line.

“Your haul.” It was different one today a young woman with green eyes. 

He sets it down to be weighed, “Where’s the other guy.”

She huffs at him. “That other guy is my husband Sir Ire Telbust.”

The man behind snickers. Bowing slightly he says. “My apologies ma’am.”

This appease her. “You have refined manners for a junker. Your haul today is worth is 82 points.”

Bowing again he hands over his card saying. “Thank you.”

Again he goes to the table alone waiting for her to get her pay. The woman sees her face and is shocked. “So you are real a halfbreed I thought you were story nanny drones told to children.”

Holding out her card she says. “Boo”

The woman flinches back causing others to laugh. “20 points move along.”

Rivet goes to her table buy the drinks they leave with 3 points but he says nothing just watches as others turn in their haul. The woman closes her stall as an armed force of droids escort her out. Rivet sits down next to him handing him a drink. “Come on we have food to buy.”

His points are used very well by Rivet buys more gluten powder and protein strips but she also gets a small bag of green bulbs that she said where vegetables. He didn’t question her he just handed his card over to the droids. They avoided the back stalls the farthest back they went as for more purification powder. Loading up the speeder they make back with sun just starting to set.

Ben following Rivets instructions starts cooking dinner while she lays out parts. He watches her as she takes tool gently lifting this part or hammering it into place over another. “Mickel taught you this stuff.”

“He taught me some of did other stuff I read about. Barons don’t really care about the books or the flow of information. They control all the ships that can take you off world so most people don’t read past what they need.”

“Why do you?”

“Because I need to leave this place.” Putting her tools down she picks up a circular piece of metal. “This is a prototype of the ship I’ve started to build it from an old tie fighter in the hanger below us. The basic design was already on the tablet.”

Ben examines the tiny ship the sherpical control pod was big enough for two people it elongates into single thruster rocket. There were laser guns that swiveled around for 360 movement. All the drawings on her ancient tablet where systems for this ship. “Your a ship builder.”

She shakes her head her red hair shimmering. “I’m not anything here and I never will be. If I ever want kind of life I need to get off this moon out of this system. Mick said I could that I wasn’t broken like him.”

Ben puts the stew on her table it smell like food the bulbs when boiled release tiny pods of give off warm spicy smell. “You’ll make off.”

Setting her tools aside she eats. “You know this ship is made for two if I get it done before you're Rey comes you can come with me.”

The ship itself could years to build would he wait for years. Looking down he knows the answer he would. If he remembered maybe he wouldn’t but he doesn’t all he has is the memory of her face and a few fractured memories of his parents. The ghost of them haven’t told him to leave. Rivet isn’t looking at him she just letting him process her offer, she’s lonely the weight of it was crushing her. He thinks of her life unwanted by Barons but the other scrappers don’t want her either. She was meant to die alone then someone took her in gave her a home however small teaching her how to leave that there was a world beyond this one.

Holding out his hand, he says. “Or you could come with me.”

“You’d take me with you?” Her eyes are shining with tears. “What if your Rey doesn’t want a halfling like me?”

“She will.” He knows she would just like he can feel an intense desire to protect her Rey would too.

|*|*|*|

After putting her students to bed Rey sits looking into a fire. The students were all eager to learn they had power that she was molding into a force for good. Having people to care for having people that needed her was the greatest feeling. Still every night she’d reach out her and Ben their connection was muted but still so present. Tonight she as she reached out the bond was stronger than ever. 

She blinks the room is the same as before Ben is watching a child sleep her red hair is bright against the gray sheets. “Ben who is this?”

Ben smiles at her. “Rivet is my friend she saved me like you did.”

Her face transforms into that wonderful smile that he would dream of. “You remember.”

“No I just know you saved me.” He wants to touch her to know every part of her, he wants to know what he did or didn’t do have with this fierce woman love him. 

“Ben where are you I’ll come find you.” The room could be anywhere there is curtain hiding the sky. 

“If I tell you where I am will you let Rivet come to.” Three days it took less time than that for him to forge a connection with her. Why just being around her was making him better she like magnet drawing all poison from his heart. Without anger he’s let her in finding his mother was right the love he had for her was familial not the deep craving he had for Rey.

Rey feels the child she’s not force sensitive but there is pull to her she’s special her soul is bright in the darkness. She sees it like shield there is light in her heart. “Of course she’s something.”

Silently Ben pulls back the currant, “This is Zotare a moon of the planet Salinia.”

She reads his face, “What’s wrong here?”

“This girl she’s a halfbreed the Barons on Salinia they’re curl to her she won’t survive here much longer. I feel it coming for her.”

The connection is fading Rey reaches out to him but her hand falls through his as she is pulled back to the fire on her planet so far away. First she goes to the Falcon, Finn and Poe are in bunk both pressed together. Poe is snoring lightly while Finn is so quiet a person might think he’s dead. 

The navigator plots a course to the Zotare its far in the outer rim, a cold junker moon with steel mills. She has the course in place, it will take three days even with a jump. With another three days back that’s six days without a teacher. The same way Ben couldn’t leave his new charge she couldn’t leave her students. Even with Maz here to keep them entertained it was too long

“You found him?”

She gasped, turning to see Finn shirtless in the doorway a blanket around his shoulders. “I did.”

“You know Poe’s been asking me what I had to tell you. He thinks that I’m in love with you and he’s half right.”

Rey feels her cheeks flush. “Half right?”

Sitting in the co-pilot seat he nods looking at the stars. “When you met me I wasn’t a stormtrooper to you I was just this weird guy who took your hand. They way you looked at me I wasn’t a faceless drone or a traitor. You were my friend I never thanked for that you inspire people maybe it's a Jedi thing but you make me want to be better. It’s why I’ll always follow you why I’ll do anything you ask.”

Finn’s is looking at the star chart. “Would you go to Zotero.”

“Sure but Poe said if he’s see Kylo- Ben he’s gonna punch him in the face.”

This causes her to chuckle she would expect nothing else. “He gets one. Ben doesn’t remember much in fact I think he’s in your state of mind right now lost taking someone's hand.”

Standing he holds out a hand. “Come on Master Skywalker we’ll need to get some sleep we’ll leave in the morning.”

Putting her arms around the man she feels relief flooded through her. Finn would do what's right he morality might waver at times but in the end he always did what was right. “Thank you.”

As he slips back into the warm spot on his bed Poe lions nuzzling his neck not opening his eyes. “When do we leave?”

“In the morning, Rey says you get one punch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also poe/finn fluff


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or they use it to shoot someone.” Ben says quickly vision of rampage in the collection hub vividly dancing in his head.  
> “They won’t trust me if they even try the Barons will send out attack droids they’ll kill everyone, even the children. Bloodlines matter to them if one member of a family attacks then the whole line will ended. It's how they’ve stayed in power so long you might be willing to risk your life but your child life no way.”  
> He doesn’t like the idea, he hates even but can’t seem to find a better one. “Fine but you have stay close with me at all times.”  
> Her face lit up as she wraps him in hug. “Thanks Ben.”  
> Her arms around him warm him, it’s been a long time since hold him like this he tentatively puts his arms around her feeling a strange kind of warmth, this is love, not the kind he feels for Rey. While he sure he loves her with every fiber of his being this was protective love brotherly love family. He’d felt it before a long time ago it was locked deep within him, this child had unlocked it. “You said we’re a Krew right family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this is kinda the last building chapter after this its gonna get interesting

The next morning Ben doesn’t tell Rivet about Rey coming to get them he doesn’t want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed. She is in entranced by the charge blast her eyes narrow on it then expand she sighed heavily. “Can you use a blaster?”

“I think so.” He says the question caught him off guard. The Barons and their droids were the only people he’s seen with weapons. He knew Rivet had knifes, other scrappers had blunt clubs or long knives. “Why?”

“We need compressor to ignite the blast gel the only place to get that is the underground there to valued to give to the Barons to scrap.” She light hops over the couch to spot on the wall it has a scuff mark where a blast ricocheted off it. Pulling off she carefully reveals Imperial grade side arm. 

“Mickel was stormtrooper?”

Rivet nods. “He was an officer this was his room but when the war ended most of the troops left or fought the Barons. Mick didn’t he claimed this land spending the rest of his life here. He was almost fifty when he found me.” 

“This is dangerous to have?”

She nods again. “It is he hid it from the Barons when they came to search the place. The underground is dangerous Mick never took me because I was young he said there where all kinds of parts down there. We just need to find one.”

He follows her chain of thinking. “How are we going to get one we have nothing to trade.”

Her eyes fall back to the blaster. “We trade this, who ever turns it in will be rewarded for it they say they found it hidden.”

“Or they use it to shoot someone.” Ben says quickly vision of rampage in the collection hub vividly dancing in his head.

“They won’t trust me if they even try the Barons will send out attack droids they’ll kill everyone, even the children. Bloodlines matter to them if one member of a family attacks then the whole line will ended. It's how they’ve stayed in power so long you might be willing to risk your life but your child life no way.”

He doesn’t like the idea, he hates even but can’t seem to find a better one. “Fine but you have stay close with me at all times.”

Her face lit up as she wraps him in hug. “Thanks Ben.”

Her arms around him warm him, it’s been a long time since hold him like this he tentatively puts his arms around her feeling a strange kind of warmth, this is love, not the kind he feels for Rey. While he sure he loves her with every fiber of his being this was protective love brotherly love family. He’d felt it before a long time ago it was locked deep within him, this child had unlocked it. “You said we’re a Krew right family.”

Rivet nods. “Family.”

“Come on little sister we have work to do.”

|*|*|*|

Poe had the ship ready to go supplies on board, Chewie was doing the pre-flight check ready to go when Rey comes down the pad with C-3PO. His heart falls, “No, Rey why he not coming.”

“Master Dameron, the Barons of Salinia have a very rigid code of etiquette that spans several centuries any breach in that etiquette and the mission could suffer casosmicic failure.” 

Rey nods. “You’ll need him to get on the moon once there finding Ben is up to you.”

“Please no pops.” BB-8 chirps importantly. 

“I don’t think we have a choice bubby.”

The two droids and two men along with Chewie take off leaving Rey on the pad. She doesn’t stay lonely as Rose meets her at the top of the hill. “Are you sure about this bringing Kylo Ren here.”

“He saved me saved us all he’s lost his memory,” They watch as Maz leads a group of younglings in mediation. 

“And when he remembers?” She asks her voice isn’t cold more concerned. “What we have here is fragile.”

Rey doesn’t disagree. “I can’t do this alone I’m not meant you need to trust the force.”

“I do,” She says with determination. “Its Kylo Ren I don’t trust.”

“I’m not asking you to trust Kylo Ren,” Rey takes her hand. “Rose I’m asking you to give Ben Solo a chance.”

Rose wasn’t force sensitive she believed in it because Pagie believed, she’d said that faith was believing in more than your eyes could see. Pagie hadn’t had seen goodness win, she’d hoped for it. The same hope that was in her sister was now the hope that the younglings carried. Her sister and countless others died for this for a renewal of good. “Fine but I’m keeping my eye on him and he doesn’t go anywhere alone.”

“Okay.”

Rey sighed looking at the buildings, Lando had been true to his word he’d brought building materials along with Johhora and her renegades who were building small city. The main building was long the two stories the top landing had rooms for sleeping while the ground floor was divided into a dining hall, medical wing and commutation. Being victorious had meant becoming the de facto leader of the Republic. The last loyalist of the first order were hiding. Poe sent out trusted rebels to smoke them out. Very few of them came back alive the ones who did were put to death. What would they do to Ben? This wasn’t destination that she could make alone, if she did then was the use of senate.

Entering the room she sent out the code for a meeting, twenty minutes later her screens are full of about fifty faces. “Master Skywalker whats wrong?”

“There has been a development, in the outer rim I’ve found someone whom we all thought was dead.”

They all have different eye and face but the fear is the same. A brave senator from the planet Hosin speaks his long chin quivering. “Is it Palpatine?”

“No, Ben Solo has returned for the other side of the Force.”

The reaction is equal parts amazement and fear, and anger. “What?

“Impossible?”

“He will unite the first order.”

“We need to find him.”

“Yes to kill him.”

“NO.” Rey says. “He is not to be killed, Kylo Ren the dark part of him is dead I was there I felt it who among who was there?”

A woman with round tusks speaks. “Master Skywalker we do not doubt you but we can’t honestly welcome him back with open arms.”

“Don’t then I’ve sent my two best General to bring him here where he will have sanctuary. Then before you and the survivors of the Republic he will answer your question to the best of his abilities.”

“What do you mean best of his abilities?” A tall yellow man asks his eyes narrow on her. 

She takes a deep breath, “Coming back has cost him he doesn’t remember his past not anything.”

This leads to a whole new round of comments most of agree that he’s lying trying manipulate Rey. She does her best to assure them that this is the truth, they don’t hear it however. In the end it is decided that yes he should be allowed to speak but like Rose had said before he wouldn’t be alone ever and wasn’t too leave the planet once he landed. Also the meeting would take place with all of them in person. 

|*|*|*|

After half a day of work the two crossed into territory on path outlined with twisted metal post, “Stay on the path once you step off bandits can rob you.”

He looks at the dark shadows differently. “Shouldn’t we have a weapon then?”

Quicker then he thinks it she pulls a thin blade form her layer holding it on his chest. THe flat blade ready to pierce his lungs. “I was raised by a stormtrooper blade combat is something I’m very good at.” 

Ben nods. “I can see that.”

She smiles flipping the knife offering it to him. “Come on the underground is dangerous we can’t use the blaster.”

They walk on for another thirty minutes as the sun fades into the sky the sound increase like singing bugs. On cliff there is a shack of mained by man with long bo staff at his side he looks at River then at Ben. “Passage isn’t free.”

Handing over the rest of the protein for the two of them he takes it. “This is acceptable.” He opens the door letting them onto a platform. Shaking his head he pulls a leaver that creaks and groans as they’re pulled down. Rivet takes Ben hand looking up at the sky as it gets smaller and smaller. 

“You don’t like the dark do you.”

“Darkness is part of life being hundreds of pounds of rocks is different.” The lift slows her hand slips back to her side fingering a knife. “I’ll keep you safe.” The weight of the promise hits him like the tons of earth on top of him. 

The tunnel goes on for another three meters before opening into carven the size of Ark class ship. Lit by mounted flood light the air at the bottom has yellow glow to it while here at the top the dim lichens give off a softer blue. Unlike the collection hub that is organized this is mess a maze of steel stalls that all seem to lead to an open area flat land where small fires are burning. He leads her down the chiseled stairs. There is music here fast paced music that is accompanied by the laughter of woman or the half drunk yells of men. On the ground level the people are moving pushing along yelling out trade deals. The stalls have parts the making of a fleet are all round along with alcohol stands every five steps. Men and women boast about how high the alcohol content is. 

“Here son on the house.” A man says handing Ben a dirty glass. 

Rivet turns taking. “No way Quirk I know what you make this garba from.”

His beamy eyes scan her. “Isn’t past your bedtime halfling?”

“Piss off.” She takes Ben’s hand leading him well passed the stall. This isn’t a place for a child, Ben has to agree the yell is accompanied by the blunt sound of fighting. The laughter is followed with hands that go into shirt up skirts. All the race here have one coman thread they are all grown. The collection hub has children they play while parents buy and sell here it's more primal people are primal far from the surface they let go responabiltys. 

One hand reaches out as man breaks the connection that Rivet has with him she call his name but its lost in the crowded that moves her along as Ben lose himself in the woman image. She caresses his face. “Your new not much of rind on you.”

Her skin in feather soft it smell like flowers breathing in her smell it enough make him waver. She pretty with her hair down loosely curled down her bare shoulders. It’s warm in here her dress his black making her pale skin stand out even more. Her lips are red like blood she licks them. “I’ll give you a good deal.”

_**BEN**! _

Rey’s voice breaks the spell this woman had on him he looks at her eye they are they aren’t the warm pools of brown that play with they light. These eyes are so gray with despair his moment of lust leaves him cold. “Sorry I have to go.”

He moves pushing man as his own eyes frantically search for his little sister, he sees her hanging off a light pole. Rushing to meet her she punches his arm hard she’s strong. “Where did you go?” She hugs him her heart beating madly against his chest. 

“Sorry.” He smooths her hair getting on her level. “Sorry it won’t happen again.”

They both keep hold of each other till they find a stale with the remains of a hydroplus drill laid out. Rivet looks at compressor it might fit the charge, her bright blue eyes dance with possibilities.

“That’s a big ticket items you better have a good trade.” A fat Rodian says his elongated lips perched in scowl.

She huffs, “Come on show him the goods.”

Ben pulls the blaster out cause a shriek of panic to come from the woman who was next to him. The stall owner looks at it then at Riv. “Halfling I don’t know your game but it is dangerous to have that even here.”

Rivet smiles devilishly. “But you didn’t get it here you found it hidden in that old friator the one that sits on the edge of bluff. You found it there early in the morning and you brought it right to the Hub. Your Krew is well established with no prior history of disruptions or malice. Think of the reward and all I’m asking is that compressor.”

He takes the gun holding it out the weight in his hands is more than he thought he'd never held a gun. “If this gets back-”

“It will come back to me I’m the one who brought it here I will be punished for it my territory will be forfeited and they get to kill me like they’ve always wanted.” She doesn’t even sound scared about this all to real senaro. Her eyes narrow on his the the fierce blue radiates the power. 

“Sorry kid its to dangerous.”

He thrust it back in her hand Ben waves his hand. “Wait.”

The man’s eye’s glaze over his voice changes to more neutral tone. “I’ll wait.”

Rivet looks up at him eye questioning. “I don’t know. Your rethinking this deal.”

“I’m rethinking this deal.”

Ben keeps his eyes on the man he wants to believe the story she crafted will work. “You think it will work, you want the gun back.”

A hand come up. “This will work I want the gun back.”

Rivet toss the weapon to him taking the compressor as Ben hurrys her away they snake through the stalls till they come to an open area with womp rats being turned over low coals. They settle at a table Rivet looks at the compressor. “This is beautiful but how did you do that?”

He shakes his head as a Baron in dark clothes approaches him. “I honestly don’t know.”

The Baron is woman the same one from yesterday the one who’d been frightened by his companion. She’s trembling her face quivering she looks at Rivet more closely her pupils are wafer thin. “You have blue eyes.

“You need to back up lady.”

The woman doesn’t she sit reaching out while Rivet pulls another knife her hands are firm unlike the woman in front of her. “No I…” She looks around more Barons are coming the same stone faced one that guard her. “I knew your mother.” Carefully she sets a leather bound book on the table rising.

Rivet rise with her the knife forgotten. “My mother she was one of you?”

“She was brave.” The woman looks once more into her eyes then leaves without another word. 

_ “ **Ben leave its not safe.”** _

Looking for the voice it was gruff, he heads the warning. Taking the book and Rivet arm “Come on we have to go.”

She sees the man. “That’s a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made to the end comments are wlecomed and encourged


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn you have to stay.  
> Finn turns the voice was older a male with an almost familiar tone. Poe is about to say no they won’t surrender the weapons. Stepping forward he takes his side blaster off handing it to 3PO. “Of course Ambassador, 3PO will store them for us.” He says easily giving a small bow nudging Poe to do the same.  
> Ortho nods surprised but pleased at the young generals are being so agreeable. “Splendid I will take your request to the consuel. He leaves with the armed guard.   
> Poe cuts his eyes. “What the hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend but no promises enjoy as always

_ “Why can’t I go? I promise to be good please.”  _ BB-8 says as Finn snickers into a cup insta-caffeine. 

“Buddy we talked about this you have to stay on the ship in case we need a quick get away.” 

Slowly the droid rolls away muttering about fancy parts getting to go. Poe sighs in his formal uniforms. “I’m starting to hate this plan.”

Finn takes his hand looking into those crazy eyes they never backed down from an insane plan. “That’s because we actually have a plan for once.”

3PO enters the room, “General Dameron the ambassador is here you to meet him state your business he will then pass the message to High Prince who rules the planet. This occasion is calls for the utmost humility. When you meet him it is proper to give a small bow and not to speak first.”

“I really hate this plan.”

Finn had never seen him so fidgety about a mission he was sure that if a fire fight break out he’d be in his element, he kisses him gently. “I know but this is for Rey not him.”

With renewed confidence follows the stiff droid to his face a mask they walk down the ramp stopping at the end. They don’t have permission to be on the planet yet. Finn is more comfortable being trained a soldier he’d learned to show respect even if he hated the person above him. What surprised him is the cold the planet is green the Salinian people were walking in thin silks. He wished that his jacket was more insulated.

“General Dameron, General Finn I am Ortho Jaksu Ambassador of the Salinian Union.” He is short gray and white fur covering his face with large yellow eyes. 

Poe bows a small but well received gesture. “Thank you Ambassador.”

Ortho nods wearing his surprise that they had manor a Reble and tratoriuos stromtooper where not normally allowed to land. “What is your business here.”

Poe nods to the moon it is visible from the landing pad. “We have reason to believe that an ally of ours was left on the moon of Zotare. We humbly ask your permission to land on there in order to find him.”

The cat man is taken aback but gives a posied answer. “This is an interesting request I shall bring it to the High Counsel. As for now I am allowed to welcome to Salina you may explore the planet.” He looks at the side arms with mistrust. “So long as your weapons stay on your ship.”

_ Finn you have to stay. _

Finn turns the voice was older a male with an almost familiar tone. Poe is about to say no they won’t surrender the weapons. Stepping forward he takes his side blaster off handing it to 3PO. “Of course Ambassador, 3PO will store them for us.” He says easily giving a small bow nudging Poe to do the same.

Ortho nods surprised but pleased at the young generals are being so agreeable. “Splendid I will take your request to the consuel. He leaves with the armed guard. 

Poe cuts his eyes. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know,” He takes his hand the ship is safer to talk. “I really don’t know I…” Slumping into the co-pilot's seat. “I heard a voice not Rey or Ren it was.” He breathes in holding his anger not letting it out Poe softens kneeling down holding his forearm rubbing it soothingly.

“A voice said to stay.” He leans in their heads touching. “What have we gotten into this time.”

Finn smiles letting Poe’s quick jab melt his confusion and fear. “I don’t know I just there is something more here can’t you feel it.”

Poe was never force sensitive his mother had said that his strength was in his self confidence. When Leia or even Rey to trust the force he did so because he’d seen in action that was his flaw he needed action. Once he was in the situation his instincts would take over they rarely failed him. But reaching out into nothing was just something he didn’t have patients for. “I feel you, I trust you.”

|*|*|*|

Groaning Ben feels the weight of last night pressing on his brain turning over the sun is streaming in. Its past time to be out collecting, Rivet is still sleeping next to him her face is more relaxed in her sleep. She looks like the child that she is. Guessing that they overslept he maneuvers out of the bed. Starting breakfast the smell of food doesn’t even wake her concerned he pressed his hand to her forehead.

He can recall a cool hand doing this to him once or twice, she’s not warm but they’ve lost time. Quickly he eats his mushy breakfast then activates her datapad leaving her a blinking message that he’s gone out for the days haul and will be back. It was natural that she would get sick he was suddenly glad to be here if it meant she could rest without fearing the loss of her territory. 

“What time is it?” Her voice is hoarse thick with fatigue.

“Late,” She move to sit-up but he places a firm hand on her. “Your sick something about last night the Underground. I had to carry you back.”

Her eyes flutter open, “I can’t be.”

Ben puts his Thermos to her lips she drink greedily. “Yes you can I’ll get for both of us just rest.” 

He pulls the blankets around her. “Okay Ben.”

Working hard he manages to get a few good pieces before the setting sun forces him to stop the Barron wouldn’t wait for him. He’s the very last in line when he does get there much to the disappointment of one very fat man. The man is bald with large hands almost too large to be human but he is his tiny brown almost black eyes. Looking around he smiles. “Your alone.”

“I’m part of her Krew I know the deal.” He say loudly to any other listening.

Because he was late the woman wasn’t there it was her husband he gives Ben fair price, 63 points. He goes to the waiting table where he orders a round, the Krew leaders drink then leave but a very old scrapper sit next to him. “Did you kill her?”

“No.”

“Good. I heard she was at the Underground last night.”

Ben nods. “It made her sick she’s its almost like she hung over.”

The old Timer nods. “The blue niches they give off a psychedelic that affects the Baron better to them being drunk to humans it lowers higher reasoning. We’re more primal version of ourselves. She would be affected deeply, I told her previous guardian to never take her.”

“Mick you knew him?”

“Son I’m almost 90 cycles I know everyone.” 

Ben thinks of the woman, the book she’d given Rivet all the mystery about her birth. “Her father who was he.”

The man's eyes get watery, “He was an orphan his father talked of change it was a dangerous time. The Baron King at the time was cruel killing anyone who dared to even speak out. She told you what they do right?”

He nods.

The man leans in. “The whole Krew was killed but one boy with red hair got away hid in Mickel’s territory. Mick was lonely he found the boy took him in gave him a name Korman. Now little Korry as he was known grow up. A fine man quick mind he built and could fix just about anything.” The datapad Rivet had said Mick gave it to her she’d learned from it. The storyteller waves his hand, a droid brings over two drinks. 

The old man pays handing one to Ben. “Korman, he took to speeder racing it was good Baron come to races well one day young Korman dies no one knows how his body is just here one morning. Three days later Mick shows up with the halfling. I don’t think Mick even knew his boy had caught the fancy of lady Baron.”

“Why aren’t there more like her?” Based on what he saw last night Barons and humans and various other races more very friendly at least in the Underground.

“Human woman can’t carry Baron children something about body temperature being too high.” The man stands, “You are good man keep looking after her she’s special Ben.”

He drinks in agreement then looks up the man is gone but how did he know his name? It was getting late, the sky was completely dark, he had to get back. Quickly he buys what he can loading up speeding back panicked that she’s in danger.

Bursting the door he finds her working on the charge she looks up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He breath out she’s okay that man was just a man. His voice is soft “I was just worried about you.”

Standing she looks herself up and down. “I’ve never slept that long but I woke-up at noon feeling better the charge is almost done we can use it tomorrow.” 

|*|*|*|

While exploring the planet Poe had charmed his way into an invitation for dinner. Chewie refused to surrender his weapon so he stayed on the ship. Poe and Finn looked at the house it was big only a single level. Largely made of marble and glass it didn’t look warm they’d learned that the planet was edge of habitable zone, all the life here was specially adapted to the cold the Baron had dense layers of fat that their fur keeps in. The skin underneath is frail so Barons fear fire more than anything.

Inside however it is warm a young girl with coal black fur bows to them taking their cloaks. “Welcome to the Laro of Master Hue Telbust.”

“We are most honored to be here.” 3PO says laying flowers on the offering table. “Master Dameron Master Finn this is a spirit table. The pictures here are of past members of the house.”

Finn bows but his eye is caught by a drawing of young woman to young to be dead. “Who is that?”

The servant looks at the drawing. “That is the late Mistress Ilana who died before her time.” She leaves the room carrying the heavy coats.

“Died before her time what does that mean.” Finn wonders what that means but is answered by a different man. 

“She died in childbed along with grandchild.” A man in a deep blue silk tunic says entering the room with a woman in matching blue silk behind him. “This is my family. Juen, wife Mistress of the house. My son by law Ire and his wife, my daughter by blood Wieu. I am Hue Telbust.”

“It is an honor to be your guest.” 3PO says his most chipper tone. “I am 3PO it my great pleasure to introduce Master Poe and Finn Co-generals of the Rebel alliance.”

“Very good now that we the formalalites out of the way, ” Juen says kindly holding out her arm for her husband. “Let us eat, my chef Tress has prepared a fine meal for us.”

“I agree, my love.” Hue leads them to formal dining room.

The table is ornately carved from single tree trunk patterns twist in wave like pattern up the legs to the top where a scene of a tropical island is burned into the table. Poe and Finn sit down as more servants bring out the food. All wearing the same gray tunics they set down green glass dishes. On a green platter are many yellow fish roasted whole with deep read eggs pouring out of the split bellies. They carry large bowls are full of an orange mush that smells rich. Finally on the plates made of finely fire clay plates embossed with gold leaf pattern keep with the water theme. Another servant spoons out red vegetables topped with a thick white sauce. As everyone sits 3PO resigns himself to a corner of the room waiting to be needed.

Dinner is a standard after the conversation is kept civil with the host doing most of the talking. Finn learns he is in charge of the water supply on the moon and his son is minor dealer for the scavengers who bring in scrap. Poe does most of the talking, when Finn does the watching the daughter in law watches him. She wants to talk to him he nods to her before joining Poe in whatever story he’s telling.

As the meal finishes Wieu stands, “Husband may I show our guest the gardens.”

“Of course my love,” He nods as the servant brought the coats back out. “My wife takes great pride in our family garden.”

Outside in the cool night air Wieu leads them to small tree the leaves are bright red a sharp contrast to the pastel colors and light snow. “I planted this in honor of Ilana we were close as sisters.” She brings out hankerchif dabing her eyes. I was set to marry her brother and she my brother our fathers made this deal many before we were born.” Noticing both Finn and Poe’s distiane at the system she defends it. “I’m content with my life my husband is good to me but Ana her spirit was restless. She would go to the moon where speeder race where held.” 

Poe smiles, “She didn’t die in childbirth did she.”

“She did but not to my brothers child. Her child was half human a great dishonor to the family. The child was born still so we all thought it was dead at birth.” More tears fall from her yellow eyes. “Ana begged me to let her hold her.”

“Did you?”

“I put her to her mother breast it was like magic she let out a tiny cough and her eyes opened a wonderful blue. It was her dying wish that her child not be left here. Life is very hard on Zotare but her grandfather was there he would love her. She wouldn’t that here.”

“She the child that Ben’s staying with.” Finn says as the pieces fall into place. 

“You don’t have to take her all the way back with you but there must someplace in the galaxy she can have a better life.”

Poe reaches out. “We’ll do what we can.”

As they walk back into a house a servant steps from behind the tree entering the house unnoticed by all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I like feedback comments are welcome as always


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She runs into his arms his hands check her for marks then he just holds her. “Your okay, I’m gonna keep you safe.”   
> “Why are they trying to kill me now.” Her voice is thick with fear.   
> Ben stands her up taking her hands. “I don’t know but we can’t stay here we have to get off this planet.”  
> “How Ben we have nothing to trade.”  
> He takes out the blast charge from the bag that is still around her neck. “We have a bomb we’ll a have a chance.”

“General wake-up.”

Poe wakes rolling out bed holding a knife ready to fight, Finn rushes forward stopping the elderly woman from screaming. Her body trembles her tail quivers on the floor, she told her fur turning to silver. “Ma’am I really sorry about this I’m going to remove my hand but need you to not scream.”

Ears twitching she nods, Poe puts the knife away. “Sorry old habits.”

The woman picks up the basket she was holding. “Quickly you need to dress and get to the moon. My master has sent word to a Krew to kill the halfbreed and her guardian you must leave now find her and save her.”

Finn starts changing immediately pulling on his pants, “You're the one who smuggled her down.”

“I was nanny to Ilana raised her and delivered her daughter. While I do not agree with her choice of lover her child was...She has something that endears you bring out the goodness. That way Ilana named her after her favorite flower.”

Finn is fully dressed he takes the woman's shoulders he knew the power of a name who it was to him a least a symbol of love. That person cared enough to give you name that was yours anything can have a number but names are meant for living people. “Her name what is it?”

“Sayuri, after the old Salinia word for lilly quickly now you must leave out the window I supposed to be delivering your clothes nothing else.”

Poe opens the window with the villa being one level it's the easiest escape he’s had in years. He turns on his two-way, “BB-8 come in buddy.”

_ “Pops what is it.”  _ He chirps loudly the sound echoing off the marble house. __

“I need you to wake-up Chewie get the ship lift ready now.”

_ “Got it.” _

Finn is out of the window, “What about 3PO?”

The gray woman appears at the window. “I sent him to get you fresh clothes he should be at your ship. Hurry.”

Indeed C3-PO was on board when BB-8 surried past beeping rapidly. “ _ CHEWIE!” _

The wookie rolls over opening one eye the sun isn’t even up.  _ “Back to rest mode they aren’t even here.” _

_ “Danger, danger we have to leave.”  _ The little droid connects to the port starting the pre-flight checks. 

“Danger BB-8 you are mistaken our new host are wonderful.” 3PO says waving his arms.

_ “Yeah right.”  _ He patches Poe through.  _ “Pops tell them so they can go there butts in gear.” _

“We have to leave now they’re going to kill a child.”

Chewie hears that he sits in the seat taking over the check. “ _ What child?” _

“The child that found Ben.” Finn says breaking into a run as the sun starts rising in the sky.

Rivet carefully places the charge in her bag along with her datapad and the book. Ben looks at it curiously. “Did you read it?”

“No. If that did belong to my mother what if she wrote that she hated me that she regrets not killing me.”

Ben set a bowl of mush on the table. “You don’t believe that.”

“You can read minds now too?”

He chews on his own food. “No I just know.”

“Are you nervous about today. I’m terrified that it will go wrong.”

“It won’t. I just know.”

She breathes out her ears twitching. “Will you read it to me tonight the book I don’t think I can do it.”

“Of course after day while so much money we can feast.” This was food was filling but there more aside from Rey he thought mostly about food.

She giggles. “A feast every day for the next year.”

“Yes.” He says laughing not remembering the last time he did it but knowing it had been a long time. 

Ben sets the dishes the dish out while Rivet gets the water there getting close to the red zone. She said that they would be okay it could last but they’d be able to by clean water tonight. He went over the plan today from the moment he woke-up there was something off the air was tight waiting. 

As they get on the speeder he looks at the sky the clouds are thin whipps of gray. “Does it rain here or even get warm?”

“Not warm enough for most humans the highest it's ever gotten is 28 degress. Were far from the sun native plants adapted over millions of years on Salinia it's not a climate controlled planet.”

“Can you survive in high heat.” He’d never thought about her adaptability on other planets some species couldn’t survive off their homeworld. 

Rivet shrugs, “I think so in summer Barons are miserable but do fine mostly if I stay hydrated. How hot is this planet Rey is on?”

“You’ll be fine.” He says as they stop at the site but its bad the moment he sets foot on the ground he knows there danger here. 

Rivet doesn’t sense the danger she walks ahead to the ship, “Are you coming?”

“We have to go,” He marches toward her there is to much of a gap between them.

“Ben!” She screams as speeder whips around the ship side snatching her from the ground. Kicking himself he runs to catch them. The engine is loud Rivet is calling out for help for him yelling her voice bounce off high metal columns. It’d be easy to get lost in the maze of turns but he doesn’t loose her his feet follow the right path until he’s in a clearing. It's a trap in clearing is marked by metal poils topped with a different Krew mark. There is a group of four one of them the leader on the speeder has Rivet on the ground. The other one is tying her hands but is having trouble as she keeps twisting out of the way. 

Ben is tackled by two younger bulky man that have him on the ground before he can even think. Pushing back he to get to his back kicking one of them hard in the chest he flys back hitting his head on thick metal plate. His brother doesn’t like that punching him in the face so hard he almost lose consciousness. “BEN.” 

Fear so much fear in her voice, he shifts his weight pushing off hard he leaps onto the back of the second man. Pulling a knife to his throat. “Let her go.”

The two older man stop the leader takes out blaster not the one they traded this one is sleek pointed at her head. Her breathing hitches and she goes deathly still. “Let my boy go.”

He breathing hard. “A trade my girl for your son.”

“Don’t do it Pops.” 

Pressing the blade closer to his throat he says. “Shut up.”

“This girl was on borrowed time from the moment she was born they want her dead now.” 

Rivet bows her head her hands going deep into her layers. “Please don’t I do anything.”

The leaders hand shakes she looks up at him, the gun has a redlight on that means it's not armed. “I am sorry about this but its my Krew or you.”

Gripping her blade, “I get it.”

Mick had always told her that one day men would come to kill her that she had to defend herself. Rule number one slash don’t stab. Quickly she slashes at his foot Mick said there was tendon there in humans that them wouldn’t be able to run if it was cut. The krew leader drops to the ground his partner reaches for weapon but she makes a deep cut his inner thigh. Scrambling up Ben uses the blunt end knocking out his hostage.

She runs into his arms his hands check her for marks then he just holds her. “Your okay, I’m gonna keep you safe.” 

“Why are they trying to kill me now.” Her voice is thick with fear. 

Ben stands her up taking her hands. “I don’t know but we can’t stay here we have to get off this planet.”

“How Ben we have nothing to trade.”

He takes out the blast charge from the bag that is still around her neck. “We have a bomb we’ll have a chance.”

The sound of more people coming makes the decision for them he takes her hand and they run. There are angry voice that chase them out the Krew territory into their own. Rivet pulls him to a ground destroyer. Slipping in through a hole they hide while mob passes. Ben press her close. 

“Are they gone?”

He concentrates he doesn’t feel dangerous. “I think so.” Carefully he climbs out of the cabin its quiet, “Come on Riv.”

She holds onto his arm her ears pushed up listening, “I still hear them.”

“Where?”

She points to a turn, whispering. “Two of them scouts.”

He looks around handing her the knife pulling off an exposed pipe. “Stay behind me.”

They sit as the voices get closer two men both talking in hushed but angry tone. “We should get back to the house. They might show up there after dark when it's safer.”

“They won’t make it that long.” 

To Ben the voices found familiar not like the blue ghost that show-up in his dreams no these two are alive. Turning the corner he swings the piece of metal at them only to it stop in mid swing. As the two hold up blasters on him he knows them both of them. They are men not scrappers like him these men are. “Soldiers.”

One of them lightly olive toned man with dark brown eyes and jet black hair he’s looking at the pipe. “Are you ever gonna not try to kill me?”

The other man has dark skin his eyes are a lighter shade of brown that are foucued on the pipe. “Poe maybe not the time. Rey sent us is Sayuri with you?”

“Who?”

Poe lowers his blaster, “The halfbreed.”

On instinct he raises his pipe again, “You aren’t taking her.”

“Ben stop.” Rivet coming to his side taking his arm. “They aren’t there to us well he isn’t.” She points to the Darker man, “That one looks ready to punch in the face.” She says to Poe who nods in agreement.

Finn steps in. “Look no one is punching anyone we have to get off this planet out of this system the ship is that way.” He points to the western edge of their territory.

Poe leads them blaster ready, Rivet in the rear guarded by Finn. “Shouldn’t I have a blaster too.”

“No.” They both say causing Rivet to giggle.

She looks at Finn, “What did he do to you two.”

“He tried to kill us multiply time in fact.”

Ben feels her smile at him. “I knew it you where pilot in the first order.”

Poe snorts, “He wasn’t a pilot he was the supreme leader Kylo Ren.”

Just the name leaves a bad taste in his mouth, “I...I don’t remember anything.”

Turing with hate his eyes Poe says, “I remember for both of us a lot of good people are dead because of you.”

Rivet kicks him in the leg, “Leave him alone.”

“Riv,” He says sharply. “You don’t know who don’t know who I was.”

“But I know who you are.” She tells him her eyes narrow on the ship.

They make it the falcon Peo is ready to cross its a straight shot to the ship. “Okay I’ll go first then the kid.”

“No.” Finn says its to easy. “That’s a kill box there they’ll converge on us.”

Poe shakes his head. “We have weapons.”

“You have two blasters a hundred man with knifes and maley weapon can over power us.” Ben says he feels it to the collective energy of many people all waiting to pounce on them.

Rivet is pulling him arm. “Guys!”

Turning they all start wide eye as she’s holding out the blast charge. “How about a distraction?”

Finn smiles. “I like this girl.”

Poe takes the charge, “You made this?” She nods. He arms it setting the timer for 25 sceonds. “This is good get down.”

Throwing it he covers his head while Ben covers Rivet. They wait for two heartbeats before the ground shakes. The blast throws a cloud of dust and fragments of metal in all directions. One of them nicks Ben hand. Poe peeks over. “Come on, let's go.”

Ben holds onto Rivets hand half carrying her to the ship. They run through the heavy smoke the old grease colors the smoke obsidian observing them. Still people are calling out throwing knives and arrows anything in blind attempts to hit them. Finn lets out a painful groan then thuds to the ground Ben turns a knife is in his calf Poe stops. “Finn!”

“Get her on the ship,” Ben says throwing the small girl to Poe. 

“No.” She yells Poe takes her over his shoulder while she hits him demanding to be let down. 

“Come on.” Ben pulls Finn up. “Put your weight on me.”

Finn laughs the adrenaline goulding his pain. “You know three years ago if someone told me you’d be saving my life I would have called them crazy.”

Ben hopples them to the ramp where a heavy paw hand takes Finn.  _ “What happens to an easy mission?” _

Getting a good look at the creature Ben feels his heart drop. “Chewie?”

_ “Hello Ben.”  _ The wookie says taking Finn to the sleeping alcove.

“Ben Solo.” Saying his name being on this ship he see it rapidly his whole life burst into his mind. Remembering Snooker, the order all the lives he’d ended. His body sinks the ground he was Kylo Ren. Poe was right he’d tried to kill them all at least once. He killed his father, his mother was dead because of him. Luke tried to kill him to stop it all before it started but he’d fought him off. 

“Ben? Ben?” The voice is far away. 

Rivet looks at the giant wookie. “What did you do to him?”

Raising his arms he growled.  _ “I did nothing.” _

“Chewie get up here I need a co-pilot.” Poe calls starting the pre-flight ingnations. “3PO get the med kit for Finn. Kid strap in.”

An orange and white BB unit bumps Ben.  _ “What's wrong with him?” _

“I don’t know.” Rivet says looking at him, Mick would get look battle brain he called it. “Ben I’m really really sorry about this.” 

He feels her slap it's not a burning sting more warm it pulls out of his mind. “Rivet?”

She pulls him up, “Come Poe says to strap in.”

The ship launches roughful causing her to fall he reaches out stopping her from falling she suspended about four inches off the ground. Softly he lands her turning around her eyes huge with wonder. “You are a Jedi I knew it.”

He sits her in passenger side as the reach the upper atmosphere a pulse round hits. Poe curse, “Chewie what was that.”

_ “Satilittle laser.” _

Rivet explained. “Barons put them in orbit to stop double dealing it reads a ship on entrance you didn’t use a cloaking device or scrambler!”

“We didn’t know!” He maneuvers them out of range as Chewie engases the shields. 

_ “I’m going to the shooting nest Ben took over.” _

“What no Chewie.” Poe’s utter hatred makes sense now but they need to work together Ben moves to the seat. His father was no doubt laughing at this whole mess now. 

Poe’s objections go ignored as Ben puts on his headset, “Chewie I have an idea we need make a hyderjump.”

Finn yells from the alcove. “That is trouble idea.”

“He’s right, we can’t make a hyper-jumps from the planet.”

“Yes we can get the wookie to shoot at the cruiser the full cells with degrade give us the boost we need.” Rivet says in an excited tone. 

Chewie shoots locks onto the coordinates that Ben sends down.  _ “I won’t ask if this will work.” _

“Good ask me after I’ve done it, get ready we coming up on the ship.” Ben turns to Rivet her face is equal parts panic and excitement. “Hold on back there.”

Poe outnumbered diverts the power to get ready for the jump. “This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done and we’re gonna die.”

Ben smiles. “I’ve died before it's not all they said it would be.”

Chewie shoots at the core of the ship the blast sends them up while Ben punches the drive the force keeping them in their seats. He’s oddly proud of him in this moment this was a crazy idea that had just as much chance of literally blowing them up then saving them. Han would be so proud of him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivet leans in her cat eyes wide at the moon of Yavin. “It's green.”  
> “Salina was green,” Poe says irritably.  
> Finn thumps him in the head. “Brighter than Salian and that was the planet.”  
> “Why would you ever leave a place like this?” Rivet in awe of the brightness the sky is darkening into the night colors but the sky is alive with streaks of bright orange clashing with vivid pinks.   
> He lands the ship. “I had my reasons.”  
> Ben sees her face dark and he balls his fist, “Chewie take Rivet outside make sure the coolant isn’t leaking.”  
> “Sure come on Kiddo.”  
> “Come on BB-8.” She crips as the orange ball happily follows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this chapter it should make sence now and I'll repost the others in order

Adrift

Breathing heavily, Ben gots on his com. “Chewie you good?”

_ “I’m just dandy.” _

“Good,” He starts pulling off his belts. He'd forgotten the force that hyperjumps had. “Rivet you okay?”

He and Poe turn to the girl, she has her head bowed breathing heavily. “My chest hurts.”

Ben stands stiff from the manver but dutifully undoes her straps. “First time is always like that most people throw up.”

An alarm goes off for climate control. “Coolant leak.”

Rivet turns on her heels. “I can fix that.” 

Dashing through the ship she makes it to the maintenance hatch shimmying into the tight tunnel. Poe and Ben are both at the entrance. “You need to get out of there kid.”

“He’s right it could be dangerous.'' Ben says with more concern for her Poe is more concerned for the engine.

“Send down bonding tape and a compression cuff.”

Ben digs through the tools Rey’s presence is heavy on; he holds a rag that smells like her. “Come out.”

Climbing out she’s covered in grease, “The leak is patched but you lost a lot of coolant going to lightspeed is out.”

Poe looks at her from the top of her dirty red hair to her thin boots. “You fixed it?”

“I can fix anything.”

A warm shiver runs through him as the ghostly image of Han Solo smiles at her. “I like this one.”

Rivet pulls her knife throwing it through him. “Manaune.”

Ben laughs as Chewie enters from the shooter's perch and Finn hobbles on C3PO. “Master Solo what an unexpected pleasure.”

Rivet’s eyes widen. “Your Han Solo and this is the Millennium Falcon did you really make the Passaic run in 12 parsecs?”

Chewie groans.  _ “Here we go again.” _

“Ben I’m proud of you for coming back. I know you're feeling guilty now but you can’t let it consume you.” He shimmers out leaving Rivets in a state of wonder.

Finn takes a whiff of the air. “What’s that smell?”

“Coolant,” Ben helps her out of the hole. “Wherever we’re going I hope it's close?”

“3PO get the girl cleaned up you two are with me, Chewie check her fix.” Poe says in his best leader voice.

Rivet crosses her arms ready to protest Ben narrowing his eyes silencing her. She follows 3PO to the small bathroom as she rolls her eyes at the stiff droid. Chewie looks down at him, “ _ You’re your father's son.” _

As Poe and Finn head back to the cockpit Ben lingers around as Chewie checks the re-pair. “I’m sorry, I’ll be saying that a lot now. It will never be enough. I know that but I am deeply ashamed that I tried to kill you.”

_ “You have my forgiveness, it's my respect you have to earn back that will take time.” _

Ben nods. “I can live with that.”

The mountain of fur nods.  _ “Good now go find us a place to land.” _

Entering the cockpit Poe is putting Finn in an annoyed bandage on his leg spotted with blood. Ben reaches out “I can heal that if you want.”

Finn nods but Poe takes his hand. “I don’t trust you.”

“Poe.” Finn looks at him sharply. 

“Sorry. Do we have a course?”

Poe lets out a dry huff. “We do you won't like it.”

“There are a lot of places that I’m going to like that will probably be shot at or arrested.” He sits at the nav screen and the course is plotted for Yavin IV. “What’s wrong with this world I never killed anybody here.”

Finn snickers. “Oh a certain rebel general was born there and his parents still live there.”

“And what they want you dead?”

“No.”

|*|*|*|

Rey closes her book with a thick volume that tells the whole history of all the rules. Now she had to decide what rules to keep. Smoothing out the sheet in front of her, she had been asked by one of her older students if they would be allowed to have relationships. The code of the past forbids it very clearly. Yet, Laia had defied this rule in having Ben, her own birth was defiance of this rule. Then came Luke who kept the old way never taking a wife or fathering children. Touching the pen to the page. “I can do this.”

“Then do,” Says the old voice then chuckles. “Or do not.” 

Smiling, she turns to face Master Yoda. “Fall the Jedi did, why the question is?”

“Anakin Skywalker fell in love in Padamin Amidala.” That was the story the myth that she’d heard growing up. Laia had filled in the missing piece but the tale was the same.

He nods his green form shimmers. “Powerful is love, strange its power is.”

Taking her pen she writes. Loving one can save all, the new order shall not be decided that love which is craved by all living beings. Marriage and children will be allowed to all those who do want them. “Do I want them?”

All her life she’d dreamed of her parents coming to get her to take her a life she’d never dreamed of. That didn’t happen. She had family one made a great cost but stronger because of it. Reaching out she sees the Falcon Finn is hurt. Poe has Ben in the co-pilot's seat, he smiles at her site. His small charge is playing with Chewie while BB-8 is resting along with C3PO.

She puts a finger to her lips. Quietly he drops into the narrow hall, the look in his eyes tells her. “You remember?”

“Almost as soon as stepped on this ship it all came back the good and the bad. I’m trying to sort it all and find my place in it now.”

Taking his hand she feels his warmth and their bond is restored, “I was worried about all of you. I tried to see you but it was so cloudy that I felt fear and pain. Is Finn alright?”

He feels her fear placing his free hand on her face. “He’s going to be fine. I wanted to heal him but Poe doesn’t trust me he is not wrong.”

Her hand goes to his heart; she feels it beating its strong rhythm matches her own. “Then give him a reason.” Her eyes are shining with hope the same hope she’d had that day he’d killed Snoke. When she’d fought with him when he felt alive. This was hard all his life he’d told his part he knew his role played it perfectly. Now he is on his own that scares him. “You can do this Ben. I know you can.”

“How?”

Leaning in their foreheads touch. “I know you I love you.” 

Ben feels her slipping away, “I know.”

Rey closes her hand around the empty air. Picking up her pen she goes back to her writing “I’ll wait I’m good at waiting.”

Her wait it turns out isn’t long, a timed knock on her door turns her out of her thoughts. “Come in.”

Tello enters, “Master Skywalker is what's happening?”

“What do you mean?” The boy was strong with the force he she gestures to the bed. 

“Well I feel something is not good or bad it's there in the force.” His wide eyes are very solemn looking deeply at her. Wanting and explanation.

Sitting beside him she sighs, “You’re right I’ve felt it too. At first it was dim like embers but now it is brighter.”

“Is it dangerous, Master?”

“No, I don’t think it is, it's more raw than at.” She brings over the crystal. “This is the Kepner crystal. All lightsabers are made from them. One crystal doesn’t choose to be good or evil, it is made that way.” 

He hands it back to her and she places it on her desk. “So what’s coming will be defined by our actions.” 

“Yes,” Standing she leads him back to the boys dormitory. 

|*|*|*|

Rivet leans in her cat eyes wide at the moon of Yavin. “It's green.”

“Salina was green,” Poe says irritably.

Finn thumps him in the head. “Brighter than Salian and that was the planet.”

“Why would you ever leave a place like this?” Rivet in awe of the brightness the sky is darkening into the night colors but the sky is alive with streaks of bright orange clashing with vivid pinks. 

He lands the ship. “I had my reasons.”

Ben sees her face dark and he balls his fist, “Chewie take Rivet outside make sure the coolant isn’t leaking.”

_ “Sure come on Kiddo.” _

“Come on BB-8.” She crips as the orange ball happily follows her. 

Looking at Finn, who nods to him giving him the go ahead. Ben holds out his hand keeping Poe in the seat, cursing for even letting his guard down for even minutes he spit at him. “What the hell Ren!”

“Who's angry with the kid, why?” 

He tries to stand; he looks like a Torilean snail only able to move its head out. “Right now you're the one I’m angry with.”

“I get that I killed a lot of people, your friends, comrades in battle that will haunt me till I die but you're treating me...You can hate me, I deserve that, don't hate her.” He’d felt the unwarranted negative energy he was throwing on her. All her life she’d been judged for what she had no control over. He didn’t want that to follow her here.

Turning to Finn he sighs. “You are being snappy with her when I know you, you're pretty great with kids.”

Groaning he agrees, “Fine will you please let me go?”

Ben releases him. “Who are they?”

A group of about six people, most of them armed, are walking toward them. The leader is a tall dark haired man with Poe strong jawline. Hanging his head down, “That is my father and step-mother.”

Going down to meet them Rivet who was examining a bright yellow flower drops it as the armed enter the circle. She holds onto Ben’s head, new people can be dangerous she’d had enough danger for one day. The man, who is Poe's father , looks at the group of people his son brought home with him. “Poe.”

“Dad.” His tone is awkward peppered with hate. Ben wonders why he hates his father.

“This is unexpected, who are your friends.” The guards aren’t resistance fighters the blasters are hand carelessly. 

Poe nods clearly hating to ask him for anything Finn stands beside speaking. “Our ship needs repair, we need a friendly port, sir.”

“I’m Kas Damoran, this is my wife lian.

Lian is shorter with short blond hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. “Of course we’ll help you.” Leaning down she looks as she takes the fallen flower holding out to Rivet. “Who are you.”

“Rivet.” She says so fast that it sounds like a ribet.

Mrs. Damoran laughs sweetly. “Ribet like a frog?”

“Rivet.” Ben says giving her shoulder an encouraging look, she takes back the flower “It’s been a long day Ma’am”

“Of that I have no…” Her words trail off as she realizes who Ben is but Loan was healer not a fighter she just nods. Turning the attention to Finn’s bloody leg. “Your hurt.”

Kas notices. “Running from trouble no doubt. Boys I can take it from here you can report back it's just my wayward son returning.”

The man nods stowing the blasters walking back down the path to their homes, thankful that the fighting wasn’t coming here after all. Poe smiles at the woman, “Lian.”

“Come on, these two could have a bath,” She nods to Ben and Rivet. “And I can take a better look at your lovers leg.”

Rivet hangs on Ben as they move through the cut patches Rivet taking off more of her layers. “It's so warm here.”

“Yavin is known to be one of the most habitable worlds, many come here for retirement or holidays.” 3PO says in his ever chipper tone.

“Where are you from?” Lian asks, walking with Rivet. 

The girl looks at Ben and nods they don’t need to lie or hide they won’t hurt her. “Zotare of the Salianian System.” 

“A Junker world.”

Rivet blushes holding Ben tighter. “It’s a moon too.”

“Is it now what’s your favorite thing to do there.”

She smiles widely. “I like to climb on the old starships jumping around, Mick said I was hardwired to be agel.”

Lian doesn’t ask who Mick is; she just nods, the child looks human but there is Salina in her as well. “I was never very quick on my


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian stands. “A wonderful idea come a lone dear.”  
> “Twenty-eight days she was dead and I came home to find you with her.” He stands ready to fight he takes the swing but his arm is stopped mid air like a wall in between them. His hatful eyes fall to Ben. “Let go of me Solo.”  
> “I’m not doing that.”  
> Finn stands taking the fist in his hand, “We all need to talk like rational adults. I love you but you’re acting like a child.”

A House Not a Home

“This is your home?” Rivet says as they enter the large house it is a very large villa on high stilts about 15 meters off the ground. The house is longer like a ship hanger. Tall windows let in warm sunlight that gives the room a glow. It smells fresh to the walls deep red color there make the cream colored chair and couches pop. In the middle of the room are a set of metal stairs that lead to places unknown. Past this open room is a kitchen, a copper bowl with bright fourts sits on a round table. On the wall are still frames of people, a man and woman standing with resistance soldiers thirty years ago. Time moves on the man and woman have a child. Walking down the line the child grows into Poe or a teenage version of him the cocky smiles is the same.

Finn takes a frame, “Aww this is you?”

Poe takes the frame he’s standing with his father and mother on the platform overlooking the jungles. “Yes.”

Rivet smiles at a silver frame photo of the woman she is beautiful with Poe’s eyes. “Is she dead?”

He sighs looking at his mother. “Yeah when I was 15.”

“That when you left because he married her.” Ben reading his emotions staring at a photo of Kas and Lian both smiling. Poe is happy to be home at the same time he wants to leave.

“Stay out of my head Ren.” 

“It's Solo.”

He lets out a hollow chuckle. “I really don’t give a damn.”

Mr. Damoran comes in arm full of clothes while, Mrs. Dameron sets Finn on a long couch carefully cutting his pants. “These should fit you.” 

Ben gratefully takes the clothes, “Thank you.”

He nods, “Right bathroom is up the stairs third door on the left.”

“I put some of Jeyn's clothes in there for the Rivet.” Lian says applying a thin layer of a green gel to his leg.

“Right,” Kas digs in producing a laic colored dress. “This should fit but I have some of Poe’s old clothes too.” 

Rivet just nods. “Thank you Mr Dameron.”

His smile is more kind to his son. “Please just Kas, follow me.”

She stays close to Ben. This place is like a palace but these People aren’t her Krew he is. Kas opens a door, “This is our bedroom, it has a wonderful tub.”

“A tub?”

Softly his face changes from friendliness to pity. “Yes you put water in and-”

“I know what a bath is.” She says quickly omitting the part where she’s never had on one. Having to make due with a leftover water at the end of the week.

He turns to leave with Ben at his side but Rivet takes the younger man's arm. “Stay, please.”

Their host nods a little coldly but Ben does stay, he helps her with water control then pulls a shower curtain separating them. She lets out pleasurable moan as the warm water relaxes her tense muscles. For a few minutes neither of them spoke but the day was too long and far too strange for her to keep it bottled up. Turning on over she rest her arm on the side, her wet hair clings to her sides like a cold shield.

“Finn says my real name is Sayuri.”

Ben stays with his back on the tub he can see the faint outline of her head. “Finn doesn’t seem like the type to lie how the name feels.”

“Weird like its not really mine, I don’t hate it in fact it sounds really pretty.”

Resting his back he looks at the beams on the ceiling, “For a long time I hated the name Ben Solo. Ben was a hermit name with no great history and Solo was my father's name, the name of a thief. I wanted to be more to have a name that was powerful that would strike fear in the hearts of millions. I became Kylo Ren.”

“I know.” She was told by Poe all that he’d done but she couldn’t bring hate to her heart as much as she tired too. Hate was something that seemed to circle her a poison that people drank greedily. But she couldn’t hate, not her parents or Mick or even the Barons. “Poe said I shouldn’t trust you but you're the only one I do trust. Tell me my name.

“Names are powerful because we give them power. Rey called me Ben. It awoke the good in me that I thought was gone. Your Rivet and Sayuri whoever you choose to be is who you are.”

Sinking into the water she sighs. “I think I’ll stay in Rivet for now. Ben are we still a Krew.”

Her voice is small the fear wafts off her, being so far something familiar even if it was miserable it was known. “Of course we are.”

“What about when you reunited with Rey?”

_ Tell her we’ll be a Krew of three _

Ben smiles as the sweet voice fills his mind. “She says there will be a Krew of three.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

A soft knock on the door causes Rivet to slush water as she takes one of her knives. Ben stands opening the door to a surprised looking Lian. “Your here.”

“Yeah she didn’t want to be alone.”

Lian nods, “Of course Poe told us all about her. And my husband knows who you are. I think this is the first time in fifteen years they’ve been in agreement.”

“Do you?”

“Agree? Not hardly,” She scans him from dirty boots to dirty hair. “I believe people are like butterflies caple of great change. Kylo Ren wouldn’t have adopted a scavenger child he would have killed her.”

They’re speaking in hushed tones but he still puts his finger on his lips. “She has very advanced hearing.”

“That’s true,” Rivet says almost happily. “I hear every word of this.”

The two adults chuckle breaking the tense mood Lian rolls her honey eyes. “I’m a healer Finn asked me to check you both out. Ben may stay out the door but do I want some privacy.”

Rivet considers, of the adults she’d met today Lian and Finn are her favorite. Finn is noble and funny while Loan is sweeter and more caring than her husband or step-son. “Okay.”

Lian closes the door softly then turn to the pile of clothes they are without a doubt the most filthy things that have ever been in her house. She wants to burn them but knows the delicate state of the child’s mind. Carefully she places them in a basket meant for dirty clothes. “I’m going to pull the curtain now.”

“Okay.”

The water is a dull gray color. Rivet is on the far side knees pressed to her chest, her hair spread around her bare shoulders. “I’m not going to hurt you sweetheart.”

Kneeling on the side of the tub she released the stopper the water taking the path down. “I know.”

“My husband and Poe none of us will.”

Another nod, “This is all just new so to you and we want to help.” Taking a bottle of clear liquid she spreads it on her hands. “This is shampoo it will wash your hair make it shine like I know it can.” 

Slowly she comes over sitting utterly still as Lian rubs it in her hair. “You half Salina right?”

Nod

“I’ve studied them, they have trouble regulating core temperatures preferring colder climates the fur and fat trapping heat. Are you to warm or to cold?”

“No Ma’am.”

The loss of the water is causing goosebumps but she doesn’t notice a drop in her color. “The human in you is very pronounced of course halflings are not well known. What all can you do.”

“I can see in very low light, I can jump from great heights and not fall, I hear what most humans can’t and...I don’t get cold ever I wear layers to fit in but I don’t need them in fact I burn up in them.”

Turning the water on she rinse her hair the vivid red standing out even more now. “Human skin is tough that along with your dense fat layer would make it easy for heat to stay in.” Taking the cake of soap from her basket she hands it over.

Rivet looking at it with suspension. Soap is hard an off white color that smells like nothing really. This has a silky feeling with pastel purple color that smells like, breathing in there is fruity scent. “This is soap?”

“Castile soap my daughter makes it. This will give your skin moisture which it needs. It also has antibiotic properties.” Her eyes go to her neck where her Krew symbol is tattooed to her back. “Did Ben do this?”

“No Mickel did it when that two years ago before he died, it’s a Krew mark most people get it when they turn fourteen but Mick knew he was dying so he gave me mine early.” That was the hardest day for her. She’d not cried out but silently cried because she knew that he was dying and that she would be alone.

Lian's breath hitches but she just smiles pulling on a small lever that turns on the shower. “I’m sure he would be very proud of you.”

Warm water falls on her, “I know how to wash myself.”

“Of course,” Lian says handing her a soft sponge. “Pull the lever when you're done.”

|*|*|*|

Ben watches the water swirl around him the dark water goes down the drain. It was hard to be here around people that knew him. He turns off the water pulling the pants around him. He feels the presence of it , not Rey or his parents. “Who’s there?”

“They don’t know you, Ben.”

This man looks like Luke. There is remembrance falling to his knees. “Grandfather?”

He nods reaching to his grandchild, “We’ve never had a conversation before Palpatine I’m sorry I couldn’t help you that you had to walk my path.”

Ben takes the hand “I know.”

“You chose to come back.” He has Laia’s eyes and he sees hope in them. 

A heavy sigh escapes him. “You told me not too that in death I had remediation.”

“But, you said you a reason to live.” Anikin says smiling at his grandchild. “I was ready to be one with the force my children didn’t need me and I was ready to be with wife.”

He’d met her while Anikin and his parents had argued against it, Luke had stayed neutral on the matter, leaving Padme confident that he’d made the journey. “I want that even if I have only had her for one more night. They can kill me again I just want to hold her again.”

His grandfather's laughs. “Yeah your in love alright.”

“Grandfather I have a question?”

“You want to know why Zotare?”

He nods, “Rey is no At-tw why didn’t I wake-up there where she is where the force was first harnessed by Jedi.”

Anikin turns to the light sound of feet. “There people born as beacons drawing Jedi to them enhancing their power.”

“I was drawn to here, you’re there because of her?”

“Beacons are rare souls. They need to be naturally loved and protected if one where to let darkness into their hearts it would poison all others.”

“Non force people too?”

“The force lives in us all in every atom of every being so yes she will bring the good out in anyone.” 

The door opens Rivet is surprised to see him but doesn’t draw a weapon. “More Manaunie? Ben how many ghost do you know.”

Anikin laughs putting his hand on Man's shoulders. “You’ll be fine we’ll be with you always.”

Feeling tears on his cheek wipes them away looking at his sister. “What manunie are ghosts?”

She pulls on his arm her warmth spreading to him. “They’re vengeful spirits but they can also be loved ones come back to give you advice in your time of need.”

“That sounds right.”

“Poe says you are not allowed to be alone in his childhood home.” Her arms are crossed her hair is spilling around her. “Who was that?”

Going down the stairs he tells her. “My grandfather.”

“Will you braid my hair?” She asks, bouncing to the couch where her book is laying open. Finn smiles from a book of his own as Poe snorts from datapad.

“Sure Riv.”

He calls the brush from the low table to come to his hand Poe’s face darkness. “Found a replacement part, it's over in Utta but it won’t be here until tomorrow.”

Kas was in the kitchen cooking with Lian. “You can stay here, we didn’t change your room.”

Lian is cutting a strange yellow tuber, “Rivet can have the guest room and Ben can sleep on the couch.”

Ben is twisting her hair into three long tails. “I’m fine with that.”

Rivet is reading her book, “This is a great book all about ships engine design I don’t understand all.”

“I’ll help you,” Ben says feeling oddly content. He was off Zotare with his friend. Rey was closer then even and while Poe was watching him no one else seemed threatened by him. There was distrust from all them but not fear. Pulling the left and right together he pins the in place using the tail end he ties it into the last length making tying it off just as Kas calls that dinner is ready. Sitting at the table Rivet looks at her place there is purple drink made of crushed ice. “What is this water.”

Poe smiles on the outside, inside sorrow wells in him, “It's not water it's a Kia slush.” She looks at the glass touching it then recoloing back at the coolness. Poe feels it all in that moment the shame of being an utter ass to this innocent child. Speaking more gently he says “It’s good my Ma she use to make it for me.”

Taking a tiny sip her eyes get really wide like a cat and her ears go stargate up she smiles taking the glass in hand she starts gulping it down. “This is really really good. It’s sweet but there is also this other flavor I love. They are the best.”

Poe looks down unable to meet her eyes. “Yeah they are.”

Ben sits next to her and she holds out the glass. “Ben try this.”

Seeing the glass is half gone shakes his head. “It's your treat you drink it but not all at once too cold can freeze the brain.”

“Brain freeze?”

Poe laughs at the strange phase. “Its real sip it slowly like fine wine.”

“I’ve never had wine fine or not.”

The two look at each other chuckling and smiling Poe shakes his head. “Kid you are something else.”

“Try something healthy,” Mrs. Dameron says easily putting a plate in front of her. Rivet looks at the food it's too colorful . She picks a yellow vegetable. It was backed over rice with junks of Yavin salmon. Looking up all the others are watching it her a crimson shade spreads on her face as she starts eating. 

The taste is more subtle than the Kia slush but this food while bland to everyone else is flavorful to her. Trying to keep at a calm pace is hard. She starts to count her bites still she finishes before the others are done. “This is very good.”

“Thank you.” Lian says. “Would you like more?”

Rivet looks at her plate. This was more than eaten in a lifetime. “No ma’am I am very full.”

Lian nods, “If you do get hungry just ask you are growing girl a child your age should be eating a very diverse diet.” The fact that she knows a child hybrid or not should be fatter, her muscle tone is more on par for an adult. She cuts her eyes to Ben. “I would be happy to give you a list.”

Ben shallows, “Thank you that would be very kind.”

Rivet wanting the change the subject asked. “How long have you been married.”

“Fifteen years.” Poe says in a snarky tone drinking his wine. 

Kas sighs heavily, “Eleven years

Sensing the change in the room she just nods. “Oh.”

Poe leans over, “They’ve been bonking for fifteen years through.”

“Poe Dameron!” His father childs him while Lian just quietly takes the bottle. “That is uncalled for there were reasons.”

Leaning back in his seat his eyes are round the anger was pulsing around him. “Riv why don’t you and Lian go outside.”

Lian stands. “A wonderful idea come a lone dear.”

“Twenty-eight days she was dead and I came home to find you with her.” He stands ready to fight he takes the swing but his arm is stopped mid air like a wall in between them. His hatful eyes fall to Ben. “Let go of me Solo.”

“I’m not doing that.”

Finn stands taking the fist in his hand, “We all need to talk like rational adults. I love you but you’re acting like a child.”

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can show you true power.”  
> He opened his eyes, Master Skywalker had her eyes closed and she couldn’t hear this. “Who are you?”  
> “I am your friend, let my in I feel your power let me in I will loan you all the power I have.”  
> Rey puts her hand on his shoulder feeling the darkness flee. “Kedda?”  
> He looks at her eyes. There is fear she is afraid of him, he likes it. She is the most powerful Jedi and she is scared of him. “Sorry did I do something?”  
> “Do?” Gia says from his left. “The ground was shaking like crazy.”  
> Holding up her hand she silence the girl. “Morning meditation is over time for lessons to go on.”  
> Kedda was supposed to go to Lando for the blaster lesson he stays sitting. “What’s wrong?”

The Choice We Make Make Us

Poe sits back down the rage still under the surface, “Fine old man you tell me what happened.”

“I loved your mother. She was fierce, intelligent, and so beautiful there isn’t much here I wouldn’t trade for one more day with her. But she was sick, for a year she fought Lian was here with her. They became best friends she told her of her fears.” His voice quivers fifteen years her death still cut him deeply. “I had to watch as my beloved who fought a hundred battles and won lost her legs then her arms by the end she couldn’t her head.”

Gritting his teeth the memory of his mother frail in her bed. “I remember.”

“She told me that I shouldn’t lose myself to grief but I did after her funneral I couldn’t feel anything.” He traces a thin line on his arm. “Lian was trying to get me to feel anything. What did you feel after her death.”

“Anger,” Finn and Ben say it together. 

“Damn that is gonna get annoying.” Poe sighs heavily, they are right he was angry with his life hating it so much that he traded it for a new one as a spice runner. “I was angry all the time.”

Kas raises his eyebrow. “Was? Son you still are let go of the anger it will only ever bring you heartache, you’ll never be able to love fully with it. Right young Solo.”

Ben agrees with him. “You and I are more alike than I thought.”

“That might be the single worst thing anyone has ever said about me,” He feels the need to gag.

“You don’t like who you are then change,” Kas stands. “Now I believe it has been a long day for all of us, Mr. Solo please tell my wife I am going to bed.”

Standing Ben finds Lian in watching Rivet who is balanced with one hand on a tree branch, to get to the branch she jumped the distance of about two meters. “Wonderful.” Lian smiles amzed at Rivet who has most joyful smile on, bringing her hand down she swings into a sitting potion. In a crouch she jumps the distance landing soundlessly on her feet in front of Lian. “Is everyone okay?”

Ben holds out his hands, “They’re getting to be okay Mr. Dameron is going to bed and I think it's time you did the same.”

She doesn’t protest like most children would. She takes his hand. “Okay Ben.” Turning she gives a bow, “Goodnight Mrs. Dameron.”

The woman smiles delighted by the odd manners of this young guest, “Please call me Lian.”

The guest room is patterned in pale blue with white sheets that are soft to touch Rivet bounces on the bed. “This is so soft like a cloud how do people sleep on them?”

Calling a chair he smiles he’d never had effortless power like this it wasn’t just Rivet either for so long he’d denied the source of the power his family now he had pride in the blood that was flowing in his veins. He didn’t need anger to draw the power out. “Beds can be like that you’ll get use to it.”

She settles in the sheets her body tired but her mind racing with questions and answers. “Ben?”

He’s opening the book, “Yes.”

“Is it wrong to miss home?” Her voice has a sorrowful tone but her scent is peppered with guilt.

“No you its been your home for nine years all your life, missing it isn’t wrong.”

She gives him a half smile, “I have to tell you something.”

His voice is gentle like waves lapping on the shore. “You can tell me anything.”

“My Birthday is tomorrow,” Her voice is an excited whisper. “I’ll be ten cylces then. That’s why I wanted to get the fuel cells today. Mick would always get me these red fruits on for my birthday and bake them. I haven’t had them in two years I would look forward it all year do you think they have something like that here?”

He doesn’t know what to say of course she would have a birthday but she’d never said anything before. “I think Lian could help with that.”

“Really,” She yawns out the word. “I don’t think I understand people very well.”

“People are hard to understand they change now would you like me read this book before you fall asleep or after?”

“Sorry.”

Ben opens the book the creamy white pages are embellished with gold borders. The neat handwriting is small but loopy. “Its marked in the Salinia year 3995, month 7 day 1. Today was the first of four parties to announce my engagement. This diary was a gift from my future mother in law. Yeaj is a kind woman but her husband and son are not. I don’t want to marry him, he’s quick to anger like his father who thinks nothing of hitting his woman.”

“She sounds very blunt.”

He can fill the rest of the story but reads on. “Remind you anyone? I don’t want to marry him but my father has signed the contract before i was even a newborn. For years I’ve studied the text for any way out of my marriage so far I will have only one choice that would be to perform Gochi, removing my reproductive organs and swearing my life to the Gods.”

Rivet is fighting to keep her eyes open. “Keep going.”

He sighs, “That is the only legal way of course. The thing is I do want to be a mother and have a husband just not the one my father picked. So now I have a dangerous crazy plan. Kopa is taking me down the moon tonight where I want to find out about how to leave on a trade ship. I was gifted gold and diamonds enough to pay my onto any ship.”

Looking up he sees that Rivet is asleep her breathing even, he lays the book on her table. “Goodnight kid.”

|*|*|*|

In her dream Rivet finds herself in the dark place, this is the only time she ever feels cold. With Ben by her side she’d never dreamed of this place or the island of green. Walking under the black pyramid she hears the chorus of voices whispering she can’t make out the words the language is strange. Something happened here. It's all in ruins now. “I know you here show yourself?”

A figure in an ashy black cloak appears his voice is haggerty. “Hello young beacon.”

Her breath is smoke. This voice is all too familiar. He's haunted her dreams for years now. Still he’d never shown her his true face. Unlike the paradise dreams and the princess who talks with her she sits on the cold stones. “You don’t scare me.”

“I am not here scare you, I’m here to guide you, sweet child.” He reaches out his hand and is burned wrinkled. “Take my hand.”

Crossing her arms she thinks of Ben of the day jumping from the tall trees of being ten tomorrow of happiness. He cackles the hollow sound that rings around the ruined room. It used to be magnificent with other shadows. “You really think that Young Solo will keep you. Your scavenger a half breed unloved by your own blood. He was using now he will abandon you.”

“Your a liar you said that I would spend my life miserable on Zotare but not there now and Ben could have left me he chose to bring me.”

His withered hands reach out but are stopped by the shield golden light that surrounds her. “You’ll learn he will keep you for now but soon there will be another she will steal him away you’ll be alone again.”

Her lips tremble with fleeting fear. She has been alone for two years only dreams to keep spirit alive. It was her darkest fear that she would be alone again, shaking her hair she turns her eyes to the hooded man. “I was alone because I was different that doesn’t matter anymore.”

“But it will be an oddity to be studied not to be loved.” He says love is like a curse. “You can’t be loved.”

Standing she looks into the deep hood where a pair of eyes alive with hate hungry for power look back. “I was loved I still am.”

Her eyes open, the cold pyramid is gone the moonlight shines in from her window. Her secret hope was that the nightmares would go away. The entire time she’d had Ben with her the cackling man had stayed away. Both nightmares and paradise dreams started when Mick died. Taking her pillow she silently pads down to the living room where Ben is a sleep. 

“Ben.”

He doesn’t open his eyes it's too early to be awake. “Riv?”

Heavy sigh, “I had a nightmare you keep them away can I stay.”

Pushing back he yawns. “Sure baby-girl.”

Squeezing in she feels his warmth. His steady heartbeat in her eyes has her back to a dreamless sleep.

|*|*|*|

Rey was leading the morning meditation, it was an old Jedi practice that she had adopted while she didn’t make her students do it five times a day it was done at sunrise and sunset. “Good clear your minds reach out byond.”

Of the thirteen charges that she had Tello and another older boy Kedda were the strongest. Kedda went down to the darkness to the very core of the planet, where it was powerful. The churning molton fire that was imprisoned by the rock. He liked that the planet fought back with every trimmer he felt is spoke to him of power. One day he would have that kind of power.

_ “I can show you true power.” _

He opened his eyes, Master Skywalker had her eyes closed and she couldn’t hear this.  _ “Who are you?” _

_ “I am your friend, let my in I feel your power let me in I will loan you all the power I have.” _

Rey puts her hand on his shoulder feeling the darkness flee. “Kedda?”

He looks at her eyes. There is fear she is afraid of him, he likes it. She is the most powerful Jedi and she is scared of him. “Sorry did I do something?”

“Do?” Gia says from his left. “The ground was shaking like crazy.”

Holding up her hand she silence the girl. “Morning meditation is over time for lessons to go on.”

Kedda was supposed to go to Lando for the blaster lesson he stays sitting. “What’s wrong?”

Her eye pirce into his soul she’d remembered him coming, found on a first order transport ship that rebels had liberated. A solider KO-392468, he’d fought against the rebels at first his conditioning was deeply rooted into him. Jerhannah had taken him aside for what she called re-education. It worked or so they thought she was questioning it now. “Kedda where did you go just now.”

He knows she’s the enemy. This is a chaos order must be established. “To the core it’s warm there the path is hard but the reward is great.”

“Kedda your strong, but your mind is…”

Kedda feels the anger. “I’m not weak.”

Placing both her hands on him she shutters. “I didn’t say that your still young the forces of darkness will tempt you if you let them. You are strong one of the strongest here.” His heart sores at the price. “You are a leader the youngers will look to you, leading them by example is how we’ll build the New Jedi Order.”

“Yes master.” He sees the opportunity, he’d been taught what to do when captured by the enemy he’d have to be patient. His patiences had worked, now he was out in the ememy stronghold he was watching waiting. His superiors would come, he’d be rewarded for his loyalty.

Walking the path toward his next lesson the voice enters this head again this time it’s clear the voice that had heard all his life.  _ You have done well, young soldier.” _

He falls to his knee. “Supreme leader?”

_ “Yes Ren betrayed me usurp my power you will avenge me.” _

“Of course the supreme leader tell me what I must do.” From before he could remember this voice was the one that guided him. He was born to be a soldier . It was coded into his DNA from the time he could walk. He was meant to fight in wars Rey Skywalker and Ben Solo stole that from him. 

_ The voice chuckles at his eagerness this boy pulsates with hate. “The usurper will come here and he will bring a girl with him. Kill her and you will be my new General. Kulipiza Kisasi.” _

“Yes Supreme Leader.” He stands with renewed purpose ready to follow orders as a soldier should be. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spray of fuel sprouts on both of them as Rey tugs the final bolt in place. “She can’t turn him back to darkness she’s made of hope.”  
> The two women lean back on the cool wall while the machine hums to life. Rose is breathing heavily. “It’s hard being your friends sometimes you are stubborn once you’ve made up your mind.”  
> This makes her laugh, “I’m stubborn you're the one one refusing to believe in change.”   
> “Change is hard people say they’ll change,” She stands offering her a hand. “But it's harder then people think so they don’t. Like the sun they stay the same.”  
> The emerge into the fading brightness of the setting sun. “Not all the time suns change a supernova one sun dies and new one rises.”

Life Is Meant to be Celebrated 

Poe looks at the sleeping figure of Ben Solo. He's drooling it causes him to laugh at the great Kylo Ren drooling in borrowed clothes. Finn hands him a cup of coffee kissing his temples. “Don’t do it.”

“What?”

Finn smiles at him drinking the caffeine, “I don’t know but that smile is never a good thing so whatever your thinking don’t.”

“Wake-up Solo.” Poe says pulling the pillow from causing his head to hit the hard arm wood of the couch. He opens his eyes yesterday's memories flood his mind the mob trying to kill them, there wild escape from Zotare, meeting his grandfather. Rivet had a nightmare, he felt around looking for the familiar warmth and weight of her. “Riv?”

Poe nods the doors that lead to the garden, “She’s fine we woke up and she just sitting on the edge of deck.”

Finn holds out the cup of coffee to Ben who nods a thanks. “She used to being up with the sun old habits are the hardest to break.”

Ben stands stretching out his muscles groaning at the pops of joints, he was getting old too fast. Drinking the cup it jolts him to a more wakeful place. “She conflicted she’s never left Zotare.” He pauses to drink more. “This is good.”

Poe smiles his most cocky impish smile. “Yavin has some of the best soil for growing coffee pods. It's how most people make a living.”

Sitting up he pulls out the datapad connecting to the datastreams he types in red plums getting it in the top link. “Keefe Plums.”

“What?” Poe leans down the fruits are small rudy colored, current prices have them as being cheap. 

“It’s her birthday she told me her gauriden would get these for her.” He reads that they are able to grow almost anywhere they can get sunlight and water. Picturing a greenhouse on some Baron estate. “Her whole world is gone now something familiar would be good for her.”

“I agree,” Lian says coming down with a basket of rags. “Because I as a healer can not her or you wear these clothes ever again. I have to burn them. It's a mirror miracle she’s not crawling with parasites.”

Ben looks at the remains of her sweaters and the thick pants, even her boots were on there. He picks up the basket, “I’ll tell her.”

“Good, I’ll start breakfast.” She looks over to Poe. “You two have a long drive today don’t you?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Finn says the part for the Falcon is in Utta the largest of the settlements in this region but it's still a half day drive. They won’t be back till nightfall meaning the ship won’t be fixed till tomorrow morning. 

“I’ll pack you lunch.”

“Thank you.” Poe says it in genuine tone of apparition that catches Lian by surprise. Kas had told her about the conversation last night. It was long overdue but Dameron man was the most stubborn in the galaxy. This was progress small but his kind words held the promise of change. “Your welcome.”

Softly Ben sets the basket down she hears him turning to look at the clothes. “Rivet we have to burn them.”

“I know,” Her voice is thick with heartache. “I heard you talking to her nothing is going to be the same now.”

There is a fire pit he places her sweater in with her socks, “Things can be better you know. It doesn’t have to be worst.”

She turns her eyes to the sky. “Are you going to leave me here?”

“What? No.” He would never leave her. She was too important. As safe as Yavin is he can’t just leave her. “Who said that?”

“No one…” The kaclking man was just a dream like the paradise princess.

“Your my family your place is with me and if I die Rey will take of you.” He adds her coat before looking at his own clothes. The possibility of his second death doesn’t scare him he’d given Rey his life once. She was worth more than ten of him, Rivet would guide new jedi home all this could happen without him. 

The fire burns quickly the worn cloth eaten by flames. Rivet can help but feel part of herself wither as the fire eats her clothing. “I can never go back, can I not go to Micks grave or my home.”

Ben knows that she’s her home is gone, the other scavengers came that night taking anything of value. “Maybe when you're older you can go back.”

“I woke up with nothing to do. I've always had a reason to get up. What should I do now? What is my reason for being here?”

That was the question everyone asked at some point in their lives the answer would be different depending on the age. “I don’t know what you are here is but this stuff is just stuff.” He takes her hand. “You can meditate with me maybe the force will give you an answer.”

“Huh?” 

Sitting with his legs crossed just like his uncle taught him. “Close your eyes and let your mind clear.”

He watches as she does it putting her hands on her knees. “What now?”

“Close your eyes let your mind go.”

She laughs, “How do I do that?”

“Stop talking, concentrate on your breathing, the breath you take is part of a great design.”

Breathing in and out her ears are amplified, having eaten her first well balanced meal the sense that where dulled on the snowy moon are alive here. She hears Lian and Kas talking laughing, Poe and Finn are talking about home. Byond that is the sound of birds, chattering creatures. “I hear everything.”

“Do you hear the trees, they are alive dependent on you and your breath like you need theirs. All of us are connected bound together in ways we don’t even know yet.” 

Her mind doesn’t clear it reaches out, there is something out there not scary like the cackling man. This reaching is alive she hears a heart beating with it. Going out father past the smokey smell of burning cotton she smells salt. The air is thick with salt and faint new sound waves, this is the ocean. Mick told her about the water so vast it would take months to cross in boats. 

There is someone else there a boy with sandy colored hair. He’s a full human with pale skin and gray eyes. Looking at him his lips are closed but she hears his voice. “ _ Who are you?” _

She flinches back her breath shuttering as sounds of waves and heartbeat fade across the ocean of stars that separates her.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Tello falls forward as Rey catches him, he looks into her eyes the pools of warm amber they look like hot tea. “Did you do that?”

“No that was all you.”

He looks to the sky, “I felt something in force reaching out a call, I answered.” His eyes get wide, “I was in a jungle Ben Solo was there Master.”

Unlike Rey who need to awaken he knew that the force was with him. A Hefflo had broken free he was just been a little thing following an older boy. But the beast charge him and he’d just held his hand. The beast was a mother who’s calf had been taken. She was angry. He blessed her pain. Tello at the age of seven was self taught enough to evade the first order when they came looking for children. Now at the age of eleven one of her older students, with such a degree of control Rey would start teaching and Kedda how to use lightsabers weapons soon. Today however was about the conteting powers of the force. He’d reached out and someone was reached back.

It wasn’t darkness that he felt not from Ben or not from the girl she was beautiful. “They’re coming here aren’t they?”

Touching her head to his. “Yes he’s bringing some one special gifted with the force not us but…”

“Brighter.” He offers he’d reached out farther then he knew he could it wasn’t his powers that got him to the jungle it was her. She‘d drawn him to her, “She has red hair like Verilum saffron.”

“I know,” She holds out her hand. “They’ll be back with us soon.”

“Miss. Rose says that Kylo Ben will have to answer for all that he’s done.” Tello doesn’t know how to judge a sin. There was good or bad. The First Order was bad stealing kids but so was the foreman who would beat him. To him both where bad good was having enough food to fill his belly, good was that fleeting glimpse of the stars shine. Of course it was all changing good here was having the correct form or being on time for morning meditations. Because food was given freely to him and while defensive lessons were hard no one hit him here.

Rey was dreading it but so no reason to lie to her students. “Yes he will but I have faith that he will live and teach you just as I am.”

There was more she loved him, love was the strangest of all to him. Casino Town wasn’t the place where love was a reason it was a trick. He watched men fall in only to wake-up the next morning with no money and no love. Like good and bad the definition of love was changing, there was more to it. “Will you marry him?”

The confident walk stops she is taken aback by the question, on Jakku marriage was simple you moved in and turned in the haul equally. Rose spoke of grand ceremonies with lavish gowns. “I don’t know.”

“Will you have children?”

“I don’t know.”

“How do you know you love him or anyone in fact?””

Rey takes his face, his childish face was shining into a manly one, his personality was set fixed like gravity. His questions or rather his determination to get answers it commendable. “You’ll know love when ready to die for it. I can be a person or an idea but when you love it or it loves you dying isn’t the worst thing. As for my love with Ben were bonded by the force he was meant to be mine I meant to be his from the moment we entered this world.”

Rey sends him along with the rest of the class meeting Rose at the power hub. Rose has an air of happiness. “They’re on Yavin safe but you know that.”

“I do.” Rey looks at the generator it had burnt fuel pump.

“Rey I still think it is a bad idea to bring him here.” She wasn’t alone in his view . Most of them agreed Kylo Ren wasn’t to be trusted.

Rey sighs heavily calling a wrench to her. “You don’t know him yet he’s different.”

Rose looked out at the sun. It was the same sun. The sky was different. “Finn says he has a child with him. A girl he protects.”

Rey nods as Rose holds the new part in place, “Yes I’ve seen her she’s...she belongs here with us.”

“What if she’s drawn to Ben because of the dark side?” This child isn’t force sensitive, she could be a first order spy. Sent in to destroy all that they were working so hard to build. It was almost a six monthes since the war had ended. She’d heard stories about the first years after the empire fell. It was chaos everyone wanted their own brand of justice she wasn’t any different.

A spray of fuel sprouts on both of them as Rey tugs the final bolt in place. “She can’t turn him back to darkness she’s made of hope.”

The two women lean back on the cool wall while the machine hums to life. Rose is breathing heavily. “It’s hard being your friends sometimes you are stubborn once you’ve made up your mind.”

This makes her laugh, “I’m stubborn you're the one one refusing to believe in change.” 

“Change is hard people say they’ll change,” She stands offering her a hand. “But it's harder then people think so they don’t. Like the sun they stay the same.”

The emerge into the fading brightness of the setting sun. “Not all the time suns change a supernova one sun dies and new one rises.” 

|*|*|*|

With Poe and Finn gone Ben had the day to be himself, he found that was hard, no military reports or scrapping with Rivet. With free time he didn’t know what to do either until he brought up a blank page on Rivets tablet. What he was missing was his weapon, the lightsaber that he’d built as Kylo Ren. If he lived after his trial he’d need a new weapon. Kas had given him a stylus. Luke had said it was the final step for all Jedi to make their own saber. It’s color would reflect the man that carried it. He didn’t know what color he was now but the base of the weapon he did draw. The task consumed his mind that once he was done with it the sun was going down. 

Wandering the house he stepped outside he was surprised again at the feeling of bliss, being at war or rather being the leader of an army meant he was early on one planet or moon for long periods of time. Being on Zotare waking up everyday to the same sun was nice. He knew what Rey was building on Ahch-To he’d never been there but he’d seen it in his dreams. Rey in white and robes looking at the setting sun. The wind was blowing back her hair loose it waved like silk in the wind. She was beautiful, he never wanted anyone so badly they way he wanted her. Being in her presence it completed him. He would stand on that cliff with her even if they killed him the next day he would hold her again. 

In the trees Rivet was smiling with euphoric pleasure all her life she'd been around ships jumping from metal beam to beam. It had scared Mick the first time she did when he had a coolant pump that fell onto the ledge of an unstable girder. He couldn’t reach it in his harness and was too heavy to climb down. She was harnessed to but disregarded his warning and protest repelling down to the cross walking. Taking a running start she’d jumped up grabbing the part then kicking off. The beam crashed to the ground while she went higher with one arm she grabbed the counter rope that was Micks counter weight. Her added weight gently took her back to the start. 

These trees were better because they had strong branches running barefoot. She was able to go higher up. To the very top where she could almost reach the clouds. Clearing her mind she reached out again. Ben’s morning meditation had opened a door in her mind hearing the ocean and the heartbeat fighted her for a moment but the person attached to the heart wasn’t evil. High in the trees she reached out with mind breathing slowly like Ben said. 

With the setting sun to guide her she pushed out, the feeling was there, she heard the ocean again but this time no one was calling to her. She could feel them all, one was so bright. Opening her eyes she wasn’t on Yavin two suns were sinking lower over an ocean. It was so much water that she gasped, the brightness beside her seemed to laugh. Did she know that she was there?

“Can you see me?”

_ No but I feel you, don’t worry you’ll be here soon. _

“Rivet!” Ben calls her down from the high trees. The sun was gone the night colors had taken over and the stars shined in the black sky. Silently she see’s Poe at the doorway, a devilish smile on her face. Leaping from her tree she lands on the roof of the house sliding down. The doorway has slits in it staying silent she’s right above him. 

“Riv!”

Ben calls again both of them looking at the tree, Poe speaks. “She wouldn’t have gone to far from the house would she?”

“No,” Rivet says from behind Poe. He jumps forward spinning around holding onto the beam for support as Rivet laughs. Through huffing breaths she asks. “Did you get the part?”

Still breathing heavily he points to the tree then to her. “How?” He turns to Ben who is suppressing a smile. “Does she make noise?”

She giggled playfully, turning on her heels. “Sometimes, Mick says silence is a gift.”

In the house is a smell that brings her to her knees, it's sweet it was a smell that was part of her childhood. Going over to the stoves the reds are in pot stewing the bubbles bursting out a long lost flavor. Kas was chopping greens chuckling, “They smell good don’t they.”

Stepping back she feels tears in her eyes, “They always did.”

“Good Ben said you use have them on your birthday.” Kas says adding the greens to a different dish. 

Ben comes in with a chuckle on his lips. Rivet throws her arms around him, “Thank you.”

Smiling down he feels her gratefulness flood toward him, “Thank Finn and Poe they got the plums from Uttar.”

She blushes at Finn, “Thank you.”

“Again?” He says as recomposed Poe enters the house.

“Thank you Poem for my birthday plums,” Ben narrows his eyes. “And I’m sorry I made you jump.”

Poe just puts on his normal fly-boy charm. “I was mildly surprised by you let just agree to never speak of this again.”

Rivet giggles her ears twitching as she skips to the table. “Okay.”

Casting a worried glance to Ben Poe asked. “Should I believe her?”

Ben looks down, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t.”

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they need to be force sensitive in order for Palpatine to reach them,” Finn adds. “The sooner we get home the better.”   
> He needed Rey; her presence would help him to understand the force that was inside him. He’d stayed close to Poe all day because around him he felt safe. It wasn’t others that he feared people had hurt him his whole life being in pain was just a fact. No Poe was his guide in the darkness of his own mind Poe would bring in light in his gentle touches or sarcastic jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about placing trust in the right and wrong hands three guess to who's who

A Gift From Darkness

“I’m going to be bigger than a planet soon.” Rivet says, putting her fork down her plate holding the last remains of her plums.

Lian chuckles lightly nodding to Poe. “I doubt that you body metabolizes food at a very fast pace. That may slow at some point in your later life.”

Kas pats his round stomach. “It certainly did for me.”

She giggles while Poe lets out a groan at his possible future, Finn puts his arm on him. “I’ll still love you.”

“Speaking of love these are for you.” Poe says in a happier tone setting a pair of child boots on the table.

Her emersion eyes go to Ben who nods to her, “Go on there for you.”

Reaching out to touch the smooth leather her eyes narrow as her ears are twisted up. It was her confused look. “For me do I owe you anything?”

“It's a gift you give them to people you care about or an apology to people who mistreated you.” Poe says looking at the table.

“On Zotero gifts are given as marriage proposals.” She knows that Finn is his lover but they don’t share a marriage bond. Then again the Brighum Krew are known to take multiple spouses. Ben said they were guests here. “Is this a marriage proposal? On Zotare non-familial adults only give gifts to children when they want marriage.”

All color drains from Ben’s face making him paler while Poe's mouth hangs open in a perfect O. “I...I..eh. Um I didn’t know that um mostly here gifts are part of birthdays.”

“You not going to marry Poe.” Ben says his eye darting to the cationic pilot. “Or any man like him ever.”

Finn lightens the mood. “Yeah he’s mine.”

Ben nods, “I think it's time for bed. Chewi is fixing the ship. We'll have to leave first thing in the morning.”

Taking her boots bows to Poe who is still in state of shock. “Thank you.”

Laying on the soft bed Ben opens the book laughing foundly at her. “You have to let them go at some point.”

Taking a deep breath she sighs constantly. “Are you kidding I would sleep in these if you let me.”

Opening the book she sets the boots down. “Good. This is dated three days later.”

_ I found a man who is willing to take me out of the system. He’s a complete jerk with no manners. I went to the underground the for my hen party I tried to stay focused on my goal but it was hard. All the noise mixed with the effect of the Blue Spice I found my mind cloudy my girlfriends were all drinking and didn’t notice me leaving. The traders said no one wanted to leave. I’m sure they thought I was spy saved for one very old man with a gastly unkept bread. He said the only scarvger who ever dare ask about leaving was the racer Korman. _

“Korman do you think that’s my father?”

He knows yes but doesn’t tell her this story has many pages. “Maybe.”

_ My brother loves the races and since he and my betrothed are meant to be forming a relationship I told him last night at dinner that today there would be racing on the Moon. It is a good way for all of us to bond. Father was unhappy that I would be off world again. Being promised I am supposed to be setting aside childish pleasures like racing or the underground. At least as women, many married men have mistresses and favorite racers. _

“That’s true they’re called sponsors for racing.” Her ear twitch signalling her on the edge of sleep.

_ While I was down there I found the racer, he was yelling at the engine like it could understand him. He was handsome for a human with hair buzzed so short I thought he was bold until the light caught it. His hair red, not like a bloody red or burnt orange. He took one look at me and said. _

_ “I don’t want a sponsor.”  _

_ “I’m not here to sponsor you.” I say though he could use one, the tent was full of holes with winds blowing in. I don’t feel cold but I know he did his hand red with blood trying to warm his body. “My name is Ilana Telbust.”  _

_ He looked back at me for only a moment before returning to his engine. His eyes seemed to scan my body and not see anything of worth. It infuriated me to no end. “Whatever you want the answer is no.” _

_ “I would like a gram of respect but if you are too uncivilized to give me that I have prosotion that we could both benefit from.”  _

_ He scoffed, twisting a burnt piece of metal out of the engine. “I don’t respect people who kill off whole families and certainly don’t pimp myself perfumed Barons looking for wicking before a lifetime of submission.” _

_ As if I would ever give my full self to ginger haired nobody. I want to leave this system and be told to do as well. I told him I held out my least favorite sapphire ring. “Would this buy us passage on a ship.” _

_ Not even bothering to clean his hands he takes my ring. Up close I see his arms are thick with muscles. “This could get me off world you no. Baron men like their woman to stay their woman, no pilot would take you off world a cheap ring like this.” He tossed it back to me. “Dig into your treasure chest for something a bit more shiny then maybe I could get somewhere.” _

_ Tossing it back I cut my eyes the same way mother does. “Take it, tell anyone interested in it they will triple its value providing they take me far far away from here.” _

_ Looking at the ring he looked back at me with parched lips and his face was deep in thought. “Your running away?” _

_ “Does that matter?” _

_ “I could die for helping you and you wouldn’t die to save me or any human so yeah it matters.” _

_ “I’ll pay you triple too.” _

_ “Good answerI’ll ask around how do I contact you?” _

_ I hold out an old hallor device. “When the light is green we can talk but if it's red we can’t.” _

_ He holds out his hand. “My name is Korman if I die I want you to know my name.” _

The warmth and joy of her best birthday ever fades quickly as her dreams turn cold she back in the black pyramid. “You again?”

He’s different now more...less hobbled. “Your protection is gone now young beacon I’ll ask one last time join me.”

Rivet stands steadfast. “I will never join you.”

The sky booms as a new finger materializes from the darkness. He joins the Cackling Man, “This is my new apprentice Kulipiza Kisasi.”

She backs up while the Cackling Man is made of shadows and hate this new boy whose face was also hidden is different. She feels that his anger circles throughout his body, a body that has a strong beating heart. “What is this?”

His sinister laughter bounces around the ruins echoing in her mind as the boy advances, turning to run so she can’t. The cold darkness wraps around her as the boy places his hand on her head. “This.” He says with a deep voice thick with delight. “This is vengeance.”

Her scream is one of pure terror, a deep soulless fear enters her mind calling every act of malice to replay in her head. The scream was so powerful that it woke Rey from a dead sleep. It's so loud that it causes Chewie who is five miles away to wake-up bumping his head on sleeping alcove. Ben gets the full effect as he falls off the couch running up to her room “Rivet!”

In the room he finds her on the bed curled into a ball rocking slightly back and forth. “Help me...someone…” Her eyes tightly closed to scared to even open them.

Ben is joined by Finn, in boxers and a shirtless Poe. Lian and Kas are in robes all of them stopped at the door by the fear being ratified by the terrified child. Her voice is all but gone from the scream barely a whisper. “Help me.”

Mustering, all his courage, Ben slowly approaches her, “Rivet it's me. Please open your eyes. Your safe.”

She holds the pillow like a shield eye still tightly shut. “The black pyramid the Cackling Man.”

He has no idea who the Cackling Man is and he knows that Zotare had no pyramids. “Rivet your not there your on Yavin VI with me.” 

As soon as he touches her the crushing fear causes him to recoilel back. “Ben?”

Her eyes open, the darkness is gone, moonlight streams in the blue room, she is on Yavin with Ben. He’s holding his hand like she’d just burnt her screams, having woken him and the rest of the house from heavy sleep. “Ben.” She wraps her thin arms around him letting his steady heartbeat calm her frantic one.

“It's me, you're safe.” He felt the terror on her skin, whatever she saw was enough to cause her to send out a powerful wave of energy.

“What happened?” Poe looks around the room. There's no one here, just them. 

“A nightmare,” Rivet says, her eyes pale blue like ice. “I have them sometimes about a man with no face. He lives in a floating pyramid made of black glass with whispering ghost. The sky is made of lighting.”

The three of them all share a look that was Xigcal. She was there with Palpatine and he knew what she was. Worst of all, he was still alive. Finn nods to the bed she nods back allowing him to sit. “Rivet does he hurt you?”

“He can't. I had this shield. It was like gold. He couldn't touch me. Now he has an apprentice, someone with a heart.” She moves closer to Ben. “I’m afraid Ben.”

“I know.” He pressed his hand to her forehead. “I promised to keep you safe.” Letting his own happiness enter her mind, her eyes flutter. “Rest in dreamless sleep.” Shuttering her body falls into his. “While we talk about grown-up stuff.”

Poe pulls over the chair while Finn stares at her face, it's peaceful now but the air of fear is still heavy. He opens the window letting the cool night air in and he joins Poe, their hands interlacing on contact. “What is this Solo? Rey killed him.”

“He is one with the force.” 

Poe huffs out frustration. “He’s a sith, how could a sith be one with the force?”

“The force isn’t belovlent, it's a balance of good and evil of the light and the dark they all exist in the force. That’s why the sith can harness the energy too; they take the darkness side.”

“He’s only been dead for a few months now these dreams she’s had for years.” Finn doesn’t know how he knows that part but he does. “Explain that.” 

Poe goes back to Xigal, the cold planet that holds only death. “He was never alive, the machine kept from dying but that's different from living.” 

“I agree,” Ben says and Poe doesn’t look digested by the idea of Kylo Ren agreeing with him. “He needed Rey to be truly alive again.”

“So, who’s the apprentice?” Kas asks from the doorway.

Poe looks to Ben. “Not him he’s proved his loyalty to Rey at least. A first order general or officer, they're in the Northern regions hiding.”

“And they need to be force sensitive in order for Palpatine to reach them,” Finn adds. “The sooner we get home the better.” 

He needed Rey; her presence would help him to understand the force that was inside him. He’d stayed close to Poe all day because around him he felt safe. It wasn’t others that he feared people had hurt him his whole life being in pain was just a fact. No Poe was his guide in the darkness of his own mind Poe would bring in light in his gentle touches or sarcastic jokes. 

If he was like Rey she was the only one who could show how to control it he wouldn’t trust Ben. He pushes the hair off her face, “Home huh?”

Poe holds out a hand to help him up. “Home.”

|*|*|*|

Low fog swirled around Rey’s feet, she’d been up early since the scream had cut her dream short. She was close to seeing her mother. She could feel it in the force but like most, her death had added energy to the force her soul had joined the collective. It was like looking at a leaf on a tree only to find one specific leaf while standing a mile away. The energy wave from Rivet woke her, the sheer power that surged across the stars, she didn’t know what happened, it was dark. On the western cliff she sat where Luke had become one with the force trying to find some answers. There were no answers however only the crashing waves against the rock. The twin suns were peeking over the horizon.

Tello joins her; he'd been woken with Kedda who just smiled turning over on his side pulling his blanket around him. “Master, what happened?”

“A shift in the force.” A dark shift one the caused by emergence of a new sith. Not a new sith yet but one who’d made the decision to abandon the light. This was going to to happen Maz words from what felt like a lifetime ago. “You saw Ben Solo through the eyes of another.”

“Mistress Maz says it's a rare gift for Jedi.” He’d felt it again yesterday but too scared to do it again. “She said our eyes are windows to the souls and beyond.”

Rey nods. “Yes they are when you are ready you will be able to look into the eyes of any creature and see their true self.”

“When will that be?”

She holds out a crystal, “Soon making a saber of your own is the test of all padawans once finished you’ll be a full Jedi.”

He takes it this isn’t some dead rock in the light of the twin sons as it spreads power through him. “Will it take long?”

“It could take weeks or months your color comes the first time you ignite it.” She takes out her own saber. The orange light is a mirror of the rising suns. “Orange is a mix of red and yellow. I was tempted by darkness like many are but I chose the light side. Like the sun it represents endurance and strength that I gathered from years on Jakku.”

This was a big step in his training. He was learning the way with the saber but it was a training weapon with a white beam. To make his own it was an honor that Kedda the oldest and best student has not received yet. “I won’t disappoint you Master.”

The beam of light returns to the metal case. “I will never be disappointed in my students. I will only ever be disappointed in myself for not teaching them well enough.”

Across the island Kedda is stalking along the roof the supreme leader had given him a mission. He had started on his weapon the knowledge of how to build it was gained at great cost. The girl with the strange eyes knew she was the one with Kylo Ren that was good. He felt her warmth as it surrounded her and he'd weakened it. Infecting her with fear it hadn’t leasted. The Supreme Leader was pleased and that was all that mattered. Coming through the window he enters the room it's sunny walls hide the blood that built this place. It would give great pleasure to burn this place to the ground.

_ Patience young soldier you burn this place in good time. _

“Yes Master.” He opens the draw of the crystals, a dozen of them some are long and round others thin and short. They all sing to him songs of the power that they carry is immense power holding one in his hands it feels cold. Placing it back with the others he knew that his weapon would be an exception to his hate. It had to burn in his hands. Pausing he listens there are voices coming reaching deep he close his eyes. 

His fingers incase the crystal, he stuffs it down his pants closing the drawer just as the door opens. “Kedda?”

“Mistress Rose,” He breathed out; it wasn’t her, this was the simple woman. “I was looking for Master Skywalker?”

“She's on the west cliffs.” Her eyes look around the room. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

_ Lie to her play on her hate for the usurper. _

He looks at his feet putting a undertone of fear in his controlled voice. “Is the rumor true that Kylo Ren coming here?”

It works her face softens to pathic caring pout reaching out she pulls him into a hug, which he hates. “Yes but I won’t let him hurt you again.”

Hurt him, pain was a gift, these people and their touches where so soft it was sicking. “Thank you Mistress.”

Rose ruffles his hair placing her hands on his shoulders. “You are so strong and brave. I need you to keep an eye on Ren when he comes. Can you do that?”

A true smile spreads on his face this would work to his advantage. “Of course I will, Mistress.”

_ Well done my young apprentice _

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was reaching her are his arms, those strong arms that brought her back from death. She enters them feeling whole again with him, his heart beat in rhythm to her’s, they're bonded again renewed with the force stronger than ever. “Your back.” She breath cupping his face in her hands not wanting to let go. Understanding now why Anakin turned to darkness, why Laia sacrificed herself why her own parents left her. Love like this was worth saving, it was worth sacrificing everything.   
> “I will never leave you.” He kisses her not like when she kissed him this was affirming sealing them as dryad. His heart isn’t his own it was her and her heart was his merged like two suns. It sent energy up into the sky clearing the clouds for miles around.

Farewell and Hello 

Morning comes all too early for the Dameron house. Kas is up early for once he’d kept most of his wife’s jewels and a few of her favorite clothes he would inhale. The sweet smell was long gone. They would reminded him of her of all the times they’d faought and won of stupid arguments and the day she came back. Holding up the crystal she’d worn it everyday was a gift from Luke Skywalker. She said it kept her safe, he’d thought he’d pass it on his son now he knew it was meant for another.

Lian wakes up smiling at her husband. “You're up early?”

He holds up the crystal necklace. “Do ever regret it?”

She pulls on her robe. “No we aren’t good at being alone. I know you’ll love me the way you loved Shara.” He opens his mouth but she holds up a hand. “That’s not a bad thing I loved Agnarr the same way. I do too much alone and you do nothing. We balance each other. I do love you.” 

Kas joines her kissing her, thankful that he has her. “Different, not worse or better.”

Rivet opens her eyes to the light of a new day pouring into the crowded room. Ben is on her left side sleeping without sound while Finn half on the bed lightly sorning a soft wheezing sound. Poe is in the chair snoring the loudest of all they all stayed the whole night. Shifting her weight both Ben and Finn wake-up, Finn stands ready to move while Ben whips his head around accessing the danger.

“Are you feeling better?” Ben asks, running his hands through his hair yawning.

“I am.” She says pulling herself up into a sitting position her ears lifting a soft thumping sound is coming. “Finn could you please open the door.”

He yawns opening the door he doesn’t hear anything and holds it open for about a minute before a white and orange orb whistles past. “BB-8?”

The little droid comes in whistling happily. “ _ Pops wake-up the ship is fixed the ship is fixed.” _

Poe opens his eyes then closes them again mumbling, “Okay Buddy.”

Rivet looks at him. “Poe? Is he sick?”

Finn chuckles, “He needs coffee. I'm sure Lian has some made. Could you go get us some?”

“Sure,” She crips happily. “Come on BB-8 you can help too.”

She goes down stairs where Lian is making breakfast “Good morning.” The woman says in a chipper tone.

“Good morning,” Rivet says back, picking up the lidded coffee pot. “Finn asked me to bring this up.”

Kas laughs into his own cup, “Some things haven’t changed at all.”

Lian gives three wooden cups to BB-8 lean in, she whispers to Rivet. “He’s the same way, that's why he makes dinner and makes coffee.”

Back up stairs Ben is showering while Poe is still snoring. Finn is in their room packing and he pours himself a cup. “Thank you.”

Rivet smiles setting the pot down she knew Ben had put her to sleep last night so they could have grown-up talk. “Finn?”

He turns, “Yeah?”

“Who is the Cackling Man? He's not just a nightmare I didn’t make him did I?” Mick had said that knowledge was powerful and ignorance was what led to fear. Fearing what you don’t understand leads to hate. There was so much she didn’t understand that she needed to know. 

Sighing heavily he shakes his head nodding to the bed she sits waiting. Ben was her guardian. Ben was also a soldier; commanders wouldn’t tell the whole story just enough for them to know the mission. “No, sweetheart you didn create him. He was the emperor of the old Empire, I’m sure Mick told you about that?”

“Yeah that the emperor took power from the old Republic that it only lasted about twenty years because it was evil they did terrible things.”

Finn gets on his knees taking her hands wishing he could take her pain. “Palpatine was his name; he was a sith lord, an evil evil man who cheated death. Your dark planet that Exegol the sith homeworld he stayed there for the last thirty-five years kept alive by dark science and sith power.”

BB-8 dectes her heart rate increases. “ _ Don’t be scared I was there too Rey and Ben defected him and Pops brought down the dark fleet.” _

“BB is right we did but death isn’t the end, he lives in the dark side of the force now he wants you to be dark.” He couldn’t bear to see this child with so much goodness turn he feels it his bone.

“Me? I’m not a Jedi, I don’t make things move.”

Ben leans on the door, “There’s more to it then that Riv go give Poe his coffee then shower we need to leave here soon.” His voice sour to both of them.”

She fills him a cup leaving it on the table. “I asked him don’t mad.”

BB-8 gives him a small charge as he passes. “Aww.” He jerks his leg away from the droid 

_ “Don’t hurt Finn I’ll mess you if you do.” _

Ben calls the cup over taking a long drink. “You think it's a good idea to tell her?” His tone is more genuine now, he has no idea how to be a parent or even a brother. “I’m making this up as I go.”

“You're doing good.” 

“I didn’t think it would be this hard.” In truth he didn’t think about it at all Rey was part of him he’d left her and had to get back. That was his thought that she was somewhere he wasn’t getting to was all that mattered until he did cross the great divide. Life was hard, death was easy.

To his shock Finn doesn’t laugh or chaise him. “I thought the same thing after I defected. That I was out and life would be easy now.” He chuckles to himself. “It only gets harder from here because you’ll have a partner.” Poe made him question things about himself in the first thirty seconds of knowing him. “Look Solo, maybe it's different because your connected to Rey in way that I don’t understand but I doubt that. Your not just you anymore your part of family now. A weird force family but a family you have make desions based on what’s good for everyone.” 

“You make me sound so domastic now.” He hears Poe stirring in the next room. “Thank you.”

“Any time Solo.”

They eat quickly with Chewie joining them soon there on the path back to the ship. Rivet is walking slowly looking at the tree’s that were aching to be climbed. There were lots of planets and moons in the galaxy; this was only the second one she’d been on; still it was perfect to her. Lian gives Finn a hug she’d enjoyed meeting Poe’s partner and Shara would approve.

She hands him a tub of cream “Here twice a day for the next three days.”

“Thank you.” He takes the tub getting on the ship with an odd smile with hope that they would be okay. 

Lian turns to Ben holding out notebook, “This is for you some note on Rivet and signs to look out for in case she is sick or if she gets hurt.”

“I’ll try to make sure she doesn’t get sick or hurt.”

She holds his hand firm. “You better.”

Lastly she leans down the girl's eyes twin oceans. “Here are some seeds in when you get settled you can plant them and have a little bit of Yavin with you.”

Rivet wraps her in a hug. “Thank you for everything I’ll miss this place.”

“You’ll have to learn to fly and come back and see us sometime.” Kas says opening his hand there is a crystal necklace in palm. 

Rivet looks at it, the leather cords are braided together with the crystal capped in silver looped into the cords. “It's so pretty.”

He holds it up, “This was a gift from Luke Skywalker to my first wife Shara and now I’m giving it to you.” Facing it to her neck she places his hands on her shoulders. “This will keep you safe.”

|*|*|*|

The sky was hidden under storm clouds thick enough to block out the double suns, rain threatening to pour down on them. As a desert dweller Rey had an odd relationship with rain. It was both life giving and taking on the rare station that it did rain on Jakku people would find high ground. The dirt beneath the sand was packed in so hard that the water couldn’t be absorbed. She’d seen it turn dusty washes into rivers of muddy rapids waiting for some poor fool to fall in. Rain here was more common but that didn’t stop her worry especially for the younger children. Casting a critical eye to the horizon she saw a flash of white.

“Tello?”

He popped up smiling brighter than the sun. “Master Skywalker, what a pleasure.”

“Don’t you have a lesson or a chore to do?”

The boy looks to the dark skies. “I do but they’re so close that I couldn’t focus on my studies.”

He was close; she could feel him. That part that was missing was filling in like sand; it was rapidly filling the void that his death left. She stood waiting with Tello by her side; we were supposed to be elsewhere. “Master?”

“I feel it.” The ship breached the atmosphere letting in beams of sunlight that hit the ocean and land pad.

As soon as they landed the shock wave of another powerful Master pulsed through the air. Tello felt it, he was in awe of it; this was true train power that came from years of study and practice. “That’s Ben Solo.”

He steps off the ship onto the planet where she is where the air itself is alive with her essence. She waits for him until he sees her not a force image or a memory she is her in the flesh with all goodness. Just like he’d dreamed her with her honey brown hair all his life had led here to her. She is salvation for his soul, he breaks into a run unable to even stand another second without her in his arms.

Ben was reaching her are his arms, those strong arms that brought her back from death. She enters them feeling whole again with him, his heart beat in rhythm to her’s, they're bonded again renewed with the force stronger than ever. “Your back.” She breath cupping his face in her hands not wanting to let go. Understanding now why Anakin turned to darkness, why Laia sacrificed herself why her own parents left her. Love like this was worth saving, it was worth sacrificing everything. 

“I will never leave you.” He kisses her not like when she kissed him this was affirming sealing them as dryad. His heart isn’t his own it was her and her heart was his merged like two suns. It sent energy up into the sky clearing the clouds for miles around. 

Rose saw the wave banish the clouds from the settlement. Lando and Joharrha both shielded their eyes at the sudden brightness. The younglings felt it in the force, the two souls becoming one. They saw the sky open in wonder.

Rivet is in wonder or the two, she’d seen men and women holding each other and kissing. This however was beyond that, Ben was part of her she was part of him. For all her eyes could see there was more that she couldn’t. A small part of her hoped that her own parents had that bond. Casting her eyes around this new planet to the boy he was a little older than her.

Tello noticed her hair was saffron red, the sunlight making it shine. He felt her pulling him. Carefully he edges around the pair to her holding out his hand. “I’m Tello.”

Her eyes widen and her ear twitches up at his sound. “You're the one from yesterday. I’m Rivet.”

Taking her hand it rough skin like sand. “You reached out, you're not a Jedi, you're special I feel it.”

She feels her own skin heat up. “This place is beautiful.”

Taking her hand he leads her to the portside of the Falcon to the ocean. “This home where we’re meant to be.”

The ocean is everything she dreamed of, standing on the pad with gentle slope the water is endless. Sunlight has thrown sparkles like diamonds on the water; the waves fall emerald green on the shore. Salt hangs on the air just like her dreams of the paradise palace.“I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Yeah it's amazing.” Tello says not looking at the water, his hand still in hers. 

As Ben and Rey finally pull apart they look to the ship Poe has his arm around Finn. “Where?”

“There,” Rey says nodding to the children. Rivet her head on Tello's shoulder, both of them looking at the ocean. “Your girl.”

“Your apprentice.” Still holding hands unwilling to let go of the other they approach the young pair. 

“Rivet.” Ben says, causing her to turn away from the crystal water to them. 

Rey gets on one knee, Ben’s fingers stay on her arm resting on her shoulder. “You save him.”

Rivet blushes, “You saved him too.”

“I’m Rey,” In all her wildest dreams of Ben coming back to her this one of him coming back with a child wasn’t something she remotely considered. Looking into the blue eyes of this child she sees herself. Scared alone, afraid that her whole life would be spent waiting for people that would never come back. Placing her hand the beating heart and her hand resting on a crystal it has the faint trace of Luke on it. “This is a Keeper crystal?”

“Kas Dameron said it would keep the cackling man away.” Her voice is high with fear. 

Rey takes off lock red hair, placing it behind her ears in a way her own mother had done. “You're safe here.”

|*|*|*|

Rose is in the room watching as a medic checks him out. “You are healthy, there is some slight malnutrition but that will pass with regular meals.”

“Thank you.” He says putting on his shirt as the medic leaves quickly fearfully. He looks to Rose who unlike most of the people here that avoid his eyes she looks right at him. “You don’t trust me yet.”

“I will never trust you killed so many people…” Tears of hate burn in her eyes. She won’t cry in front of him. “People with families.”

Too many families he was worried about them coming in his sleep to haunt him Rivet said he kept her bad dreams away. He was thinking they cancelled each other out now he would be separate from her. “Who did I kill that belonged to you?”

She has venom in her tone. “My sister.”

He turns to face her leaning on the wall. “You will treasure her memory and I envy you for that. I will be haunted by her and millions of others that were killed by my actions or the actions of others, until I die.”

She opens the door to the guards, “You could have stayed dead and saved us all some trouble then.”

“Maybe it would have been easy to stay dead but if I was dead Rey would be alone and Rivet would be on Zotare hated and abused for the rest of her life. They tried to kill so the rest of her life wouldn’t have been long and the galaxy would be poorer for it.” He pauses at the door. “And if new senate kill me Rey will be at peace, Riv will be safe.”

Her face wavers before setting back to hateful stonewall. “What happens when you die?”

“Not all of me came back.”

Rey is waiting with Riv who goes right up to Rose. “How can you call yourself good if you wish death on another.”

She takes Ben's hand leading him away. Rey goes over to her friend. “She has very advanced hearing.”

“What did he do to her?” She has to be under some sort of mind control to even think that he’s not dangerous.

“Rose, you said you would try.”

“This is me trying I haven’t killed him and around this compound if I had it my way.”

“He would be already.” Rey finishes her voice hollow. “I know this is hard but he gave his life for mine.”

“Your worth saving him isn't.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stays awake however his mind wanders to his Mother and Father they’d been happy once but he’d caused the rift that broke them apart. He thought back to his grandfather; his father always said there was too much of Darth Vader in him. It wasn’t Vader in him, it was Anakin, always caught between two fires of duty and love. Anakin married Padme; they loved each other the same way he and Rey loved. Years ago his grandfather was in the same position he was now. Laying beside the woman he loved knowing that however much time they had it wouldn’t be enough. They’d had years thought war kept them apart they had more time then he could ever dream of Ben knew he only had days. A precious few days to love Rey well enough to last her a lifetime he would try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REYLO LIVES

Finally One

Rey lights a candle she found the flickering light claiming on nights when sleep was hard to find. Watching the flame as it ebbed and flowed flowering out the warmth, the door opened to him. He hesitates she’ right in front of him he could reach her steps this isn’t about him. “I have room if you want to start slow I can go.”

“Stay, I don’t sleep well you know that.”

Ben steps to her side guilty that he’d taken that information from her mind. “I do I’ve hurt you so many times I want to do it again.”

Taking his hands he’s here finally she was whole again she wouldn’t hurt herself so Ben wouldn’t hurt her. “I wanted so many things in life that I couldn’t have. I wanted you for so long then I held you befily thinking of life. I could. It was gone almost as soon as I realized that I wanted it . Now your here I will take everything I can get for as long as I can.”

Her kiss was fired and it sent him into a primal state. He pulled her close, kissing her again as all thought left him. There is just Rey with tone skin soft in his arms. He traces a kiss against her neck as she steps backward onto her bed. Her hands find their way under his shirts where his chest is pulling off his shirt. His own hands delicately pull her thin shift off. Seeing her bare before him he leans down to her chest. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Rey runs her hands through his soft ebony hair pushing him down. He follows her commands leaving a trial of kisses on her stomach. There is a deep ache in her, a hunger she never knew existed was clawing in her body. Ben could release it and he was sending her into a level of pleasure that was explosive. He feels her body tremble stopping all actions. He turns his eye to her face. 

“Why did you stop.” Her voice is thick and her body is covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“You're trembling.”

Using the force she brings him up to her lips kissing him as her own clever hands reach his pants. “You aren’t hurting me.” His pants fly off him leaving him necked to his own manhood ready. 

“My uncle would call that a reckless use of the force.” His side laughter empowers her.

“I’m the master now I’ll say what is reckless.” She kiss him drunk on the this feeling. Moaning as he enters her, her mind merges with his. They reach level oneness that most couples can only dream of. This is the force in its most raw form they move into each with each thrust and roll of hips. All that they hear is the sound of each other's euphoric means that spur them on. They reach their climax at the same time each exhaling a final time Rey holds onto him as a familiar but dull sensation comes about her.

She giggles into his ear. “Ben open your eyes.”

He opens them to see they’re in the air mid way between the ground and ceiling slowly he lands them on the bed the cool sheet abording the sweat. The candle she’d lit was now a puddle of wax the scorch marks on the wall. “That was…” 

Rey rolls to her side, his hand around comes to her rubbing circles on her shoulder, she curls to his side tracing a pattern on his chest. “Incredible we’ll have to try it again just let me catch my breath.”

He keeps his eyes on the ceiling. A question hangs on his lips. He could ask her if they shared almost every bond two people could have. If they had more time he would wait but the clock was running against him again. “Rey will you be my wife.”

“Of course I will.” Her voice is heavy with sleep.

Ben stays awake however his mind wanders to his Mother and Father they’d been happy once but he’d caused the rift that broke them apart. He thought back to his grandfather; his father always said there was too much of Darth Vader in him. It wasn’t Vader in him, it was Anakin, always caught between two fires of duty and love. Anakin married Padme; they loved each other the same way he and Rey loved. Years ago his grandfather was in the same position he was now. Laying beside the woman he loved knowing that however much time they had it wouldn’t be enough. They’d had years thought war kept them apart they had more time then he could ever dream of Ben knew he only had days. A precious few days to love Rey well enough to last her a lifetime he would try.

|*|*|*|

Rivet wakes up on a sand dune. The sun is hot, she has never been in this world before. It's a bright desert world with two suns. Looking around there’s no city or even people of any race this place is hot. Turning around she sees in the distance in the east antenta’s in the west is a huge wall of sand churing like whitesnows. Looking to the sky she shields her eyes, “Why here?”

Walking at a slow pace she pounders the day. The students that Tello introduced her too were all younger than her except Kedda. He was cold to her; he didn’t have the same glow that the others had. Ben said her powers would grow, maybe that meant other worlds like this one would open to her. Everything seemed to connect this place to Ben or Rey. Whatever planet this was, the wind threw sand at her bare legs, the laughter in the hostile air. 

Breaking into a run she makes it the house falling down the smooth stair opening the door. The house is cool compared to the hot sand, not that she notices it at first as she hides under a table. Wrapping her hand around the crystal she mutters. “I wanna wake-up.”

Her whimpers call a woman from deep in the force. The door opens with a fury of sand blowing down. Rivet covers her mouth as pair feet in black boots almost hidden under a gray dress cross the room. “Hello? I heard you calling, `` are you hurt?”

Her voice is nice and worn with time like the old ladies on Zotare who told stories.Staying her place she says quietly. “I’m Rivet.”

The woman sat patiently on the floor, her hands in her lap, there caused from hard work like her own hands are. “My name is Shmi Skywalker, are you lost, dear child.”

“Yes ma’am.” She comes to the edge of the thin cloth that shows the outline of a human woman. “Skywalker are you Rey’s mother?”

“No my son Anakin went far,” Shmi doesn’t order her out or try to pull her out herself, she just smiles fondly. “I was sad for many years but then I met my husband. He gave me freedom and step-son Owen. Oh we made a good life, we were happy for a long time.”

She tells her all about rising Owen building their farm, happy times of sickness. The day Owen came home saying he would marry Beru. The calm tone along with Shmi's own presence of acceptance bring Rivet out of her hiding place. Seeing the woman with her hair pulled back it's dark hair with streaks of gray, her face is more shaped like Ben. In fact Ben is more like her then his mother or father. “Your Ben’s Great-mother.”

Her arms open and the girl falls into them. “I am. Your the one who called me with this.” Shmi taps the necklace. “You called out for help.”

Rivet sighs, “I did you know where I am now?”

“I do.” She looks around the house, its smooth mud bricks with the same lived feeling of her own home. There was life here it echoed in the walls laughter, joy sorrow all the things that make a house a home. “I know you miss your home, it's very natural. I felt the same way when I left.”

“But weren't you a slave, didn’t your new husband free you?” Rivet says sitting up her ears hearing the voice of hate.

Shmi takes a lock of her hair twisting it into a braid. “He did but I lived my life as a slave forty-five years; I didn’t just stop being a slave. I had to learn my place in the world all over again.”

“Did you? Can I?” Her voice quivers all through the day people asked the same question. What will we do with her? Ben was so lost in Rey's presence he didn’t even read to her and just found her a room to sleep in.

“Maybe what I learned is that you have to be assertive in what you want, your opinion matters, your wants matter too.”

The winds die down, Rivet knows her time is ending and the sunlight enters the house as a man enters the house. He is older than her closer to Rey’s age so maybe he looks at Shmi. “Mother are you alright.”

Standing she helps Rivet up, “Of course I am Owen this is Rivet she was scared but not so scared anymore right.”

Rivet nods hugging the woman. “I’ll tell Ben that he looks like you.”

Owen Lars leads her up the stairs to the door, “This is a door only you can open.”

“Because I’m alive and you're dead?”

He nods, “I died protecting my nephew, me and my wife. We loved Luke. I raised him not for Anakin but for my mother. If she could love a child that wasn’t her blood I could do the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT FOR HOW LONG?

**Author's Note:**

> You read it all tell me about it. Where can I improve? Do you like the story so far does everyone sound like themselves.


End file.
